


Волшебная лампа Кагами

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Easter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ходят слухи, что источник влияния, силы и могущества Аомине - заточенный в его замке джинн</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Город появился в пустыне внезапно, построенный чуть ли не за одну ночь. Весь он, как из песка вылепленный, такого же желто-песчаного цвета, только стены его прочнее камня. И как все торговые пути страны ведут к этой столице, так и все улочки ее пересекаются у стен дворца. Только башни его, похожие на вылепленные из песка персики, показываются над этими неприступными стенами. Кагами стал полноправным жителем дворца только два года назад.

Кагами был знаком с Аомине с детства, по сути они были просто соседскими мальчишками, родители Кагами торговали на рынке фруктами, а родители Аомине были небогатыми ремесленниками. Поэтому, встретив Аомине уже взрослым и в богатой одежде, Кагами понял, что другу в жизни повезло, но не мог подумать, что настолько. Аомине тогда вел себя как всегда, может, чуть более заносчиво, предложил выпить за счастливую встречу. Кагами скорее поверил бы, что богатые одежды ворованные, чем в то, до каких высот поднялся его друг. Потому от удивления пролил на себя всю пиалу вина, когда за спиной Аомине выстроился и поклонился взвод солдат в одеждах такого же песчаного цвета, как и весь город. Тогда и золотом расшитый кафтан Аомине с дорогими камнями в чалме и на поясе заиграли совсем другими цветами. И даже Кагами, помнивший его швырявшимся в соседских мальчишек дохлой кошкой, почувствовал необходимость поклониться этому чуждому теперь человеку. Стало стыдно за то панибратство, что высказывал до этого. А Аомине улыбался, даже вино держа перед собой величественно. Он явно был доволен произведенным эффектом.

\- Я не забыл тебя, Кагами. Хотя я тебя терпеть не мог, но из всех знакомых мне мальчишек ты был самым честным. Сегодня я казнил уже третьего начальника охраны за последние два месяца. В этот раз я хотел бы взять на это место человека, может, и не особо знатного, - Аомине смерил простую одежду Кагами насмешливым взглядом, - но достойного. Согласен ли ты служить мне?

Позже Аомине говорил, что, если бы Кагами тогда все-таки рухнул на колени, он никогда больше не позволил бы ему относиться к себе как к равному. Но Аомине будто и не был султаном, оставался все тем же заносчивым мальчишкой, и величественность его подчас была смешна. В своем дворце он позволял Кагами пренебрегать этикетом и относиться к нему по-прежнему.

Столица находится посреди пустыни, в самом сердце страны, что принадлежит Аомине. До этого Кагами в последний раз видел друга после похорон матери. Когда Аомине ничего больше не держало, он исчез из города на поиски своей судьбы, а получилось, что судьба сама нашла его, - старый султан лишился всех законных наследников в результате их грызни за власть и, рискуя остаться без преемника, вспомнил о матери Аомине и о нем как о своем сыне. Меньше всего Кагами хотелось лезть в то, почему его мать жила вне гарема и почему отец у Аомине, как Кагами помнил, был простым пекарем. Со временем, правда, он в знаниях своих стал сомневаться - и вообще не перепутал ли он Аомине с кем-то другим из детства?  
Дворец похож на куличики в огромной песочнице массивных стен. Расщедрившись на то, чтобы даже на улицах города поставить фонтаны, Аомине внутри своих стен сделал целый оазис.

И все же одна из башен находится поодаль от всего остального дворца, и сад вокруг нее считается запретным. Она стоит и от гарема отдельно, но Кагами знает, что именно там и находится самая любимая наложница Аомине.

Кажется, ее не видел даже главный евнух. Никто из стражников, расставленных в коридорах у дверей, не видел ее. И даже Кагами — начальник охраны Аомине — никогда не видел самой любимой наложницы султана. Аомине слишком оберегал ее. Среди охранников ходили слухи, что нет никакой любимой наложницы, а в комнате, специально отстроенной для нее, все стены в зеркалах, и, приходя туда, самовлюбленный султан раздевается и любуется собой.

Зная Аомине, Кагами готов был в это поверить. В этой отдельно стоящей шестиметровой башне, больше похожей на тюрьму, был всего один большой балкон в трех метрах над садом. В единственном окне часто ночами горел свет, но на сам балкон никто не выходил, не было даже занавесей, которые могли бы спрятать решившую прогуляться наложницу от посторонних глаз. Не каждый охранник мог появляться в саду у башни, но Кагами имел доступ практически всюду. Той ночью он решил срезать через сад, чтобы проверить посты в башне. Работа Кагами состоит в том, чтобы грамотно расставить охрану во дворце, периодически проверять их и стоять за плечом Аомине с грозным видом во время праздничных ужинов или переговоров. Это выглядело легким в теории, пока не оказалось, что на практике это большая ответственность, что можно, поднявшись на стену проверить дозор, обнаружить убитым кого-то из тех, с кем еще утром говорил. Кагами справлялся и с этим. Аомине не был особенно требователен и не грозился казнью за малейшую ошибку. 

Именно в ту ночь, ставшую особенной, Кагами поверил в существование наложницы, потому что впервые за два года службы на балконе башни, освещенной все тем же мягким светом из комнаты, увидел одинокую фигуру, которая не могла быть охранником. И тогда же Кагами понял, почему Аомине все это время прятал свою наложницу - он никогда не видел настолько необычной, внеземной красоты.  
Сокровище Аомине было само по себе воплощением водного оазиса со светлой как снег кожей, и даже волосы были прохладно-голубого цвета, каким бывает небо в самый приятный солнечный день. Такой наложницей Аомине мог бы гордиться и показывать мельком, чтобы слухи о красоте самой удивительной жемчужины в этом гареме облетели его страну. Но никакой наложницы в башне не было. В ней жил наложник, охраняемый так, как не охранялся весь остальной гарем.

Это определенно был парень. Если бы Кагами не смог усмотреть этого со столь близкого расстояния, его не взяли бы в начальники охраны. Но и парень в башне увидел его, более того, стоя на балконе он смотрел в глаза Кагами, безошибочно найдя его в темноте. И как знал, что больше в этом саду его никто не видит. Стоило Кагами отвлечься на шаги приближающегося охранника, как балкон опустел, будто и не было там никого. Осталось только чувство свершившегося на его глазах чуда. 

***

Первое время Кагами не видать было спокойной жизни. Хотя он слишком хорошо знал своего нанимателя, чтобы предвидеть, как много в мире может быть людей, желающих смерти султана. Но время шло, недоброжелателей становилось меньше, большинство из них залегло на дно или не хотело связываться. Аомине со скуки и сам, иногда без помощи охраны, отражал нападения. Проигравшие враги его объединялись для более коварных планов, но тогда этих врагов проще становилось перебить вместе, чем отлавливать поодиночке по всему городу. Когда их приговаривали, смерть их не была легкой.

Кагами, чьими силами столько людей было отправлено в тюрьмы к палачам и приговорено к ужасной смерти, не мог спускаться в пыточные. Ему приходилось убивать еще до данного ему поста, Кагами безропотно переносил боль, но не мог смотреть, когда ее причиняли другим. Он понимал необходимость жестокости пыток, чтобы напугать потенциальных бунтарей, ему приходилось убивать наемников, чтобы защитить хозяина, но перед пропахшими кровью и горелым мясом подвалами Кагами малодушно пасовал. И в то же время Аомине часто сам присутствовал на казнях и пытках, хотя и выглядел при этом заскучавшим.

Внутри дворец был похож на другой мир, будто стенами обнесли прекрасный оазис, с цветами и растениями, которых раньше можно было найти только у экзотических торговцев. Замок украшался больше зеленью, чем драгоценностями, ведь в пустыне часто вода была дороже золота, и Аомине понимал это, отдавая предпочтение экзотическим деревьям и цветам. При таком саде во время отдыха кажется глупо сидеть в пыльных и душных покоях. И хотя есть сады закрытые, вроде того, что находится в гареме, есть и те, где мог отдохнуть даже обычный охранник и слуга. У Кагами во дворце еще один друг, знакомый ему с детства - Тацуя, работавший счетоводом султана. В отличие от приглашенного по дружбе Кагами, Тацуя из обеспеченной семьи и этого места добился собственными силами и знаниями, без протекции Кагами. У них есть любимое место для встреч в одном из садов, вблизи фонтана.

— Я думаю, стоит забыть о том, что ты видел, — произносит негромко Тацуя, устроившийся в тени дерева с резными листьями. — И мне зря сказал. Если бы султан не прятал ее так, он бы позволил слухам распространяться. Не хочу знать, какими методами он их пресекает.

— Я не думаю, что она была человеком, — задумчиво чешет затылок Кагами, глядя на фонтан в саду. Вокруг — ни души, потому что в эту часть дворца мало кто забредает из знати, так что можно расслабиться: охранять тут некого. Рассказав другу о своем видении, Кагами решил умолчать о том, что на балконе стоял юный мальчик, а не девушка. Возможно, Аомине сделал из этого секрет именно потому, что не хотел афишировать пол фаворита. — Она, знаешь… Не бывает таких людей.

— Я видел недавно в гареме…

— До сих пор не понимаю, как Аомине позволяет тебе шляться в его гарем, - ворчит Кагами, которому очередная прихоть султана прибавила работы и беспокойства за Тацую. 

— Девушкам скучно, пока султан пропадает с фавориткой. Я прекрасный собеседник, к тому же… Султан думает, что я почти как евнух. Что меня не интересуют женские красоты.

«И этот туда же, — думает Кагами. — Если это заразно, то пора валить».

— А они не интересуют? — спрашивает вслух Кагами, который и раньше это подозревал. 

— Зависит от того, продолжишь ли ты относиться ко мне после этого как к другу или попросишь не приближаться, чтобы не заразиться, — Тацуя улыбается, но быстро становится серьезным:

— Султан сказал, что кастрирует, если я попытаюсь переспать с одной из его наложниц. Как думаешь, Тайга, что он сделает, если ты попробуешь подкатить яйца к его фаворитке?

Кагами, морщась, раздумывает над этим секунду-другую, прежде чем в голос заорать от осознания.

— Я? К ней?! — Кагами почти возмущен, но при этом красен до кончиков ушей. — Да я… Почему ты решил, что я?..

— А, прости, если ошибся. Значит, твое восхищение было чисто эстетическим. С кем не бывает, когда девушка «Луне подобна и прохладной ключевой воде, с кожей белоснежной, как молоко, и глазами, как два северных озера», — Тацуя снова смеется, пока Кагами, как выброшенная на берег рыба, хлопает ртом, пытается подобрать слова. — Ладно, ладно. Я не рассказываю Аомине, а ты не начинаешь от меня шарахаться, идет?

— Шантажист, — Кагами жмет его протянутую руку, не отрывая взгляда от хитрой улыбки.  
***

У Аомине есть особое время, когда его запрещено беспокоить, даже если началась война, - несколько часов в день, к ночи ближе. Пока он доберется до башни, до покоев, и поиграет в любимую игру запертого там пленника — времени почти не остается. Это не может не раздражать. Иногда Аомине плюет на обязательства и остается на всю ночь, но сегодня он спешит. Закрыв дверь, с порога сразу же зовет:

— Тецу, давай сегодня без пряток. Я знаю, что ты тут. Ты отсюда никуда не выйдешь.

В ответ звон браслетов, и совершенно пустая комната, заваленная подушками, в которой Тецуя всегда умудрялся прятаться.

Аомине находил его под потолком, под подушками, за яблоком из вазы, в кувшине, в камне брошенного на полу браслета. Тецуя может спрятаться где угодно. Бывали дни, когда Аомине рисковал остаться ни с чем, не найдя его. 

Он наспех заглядывает под низкий столик, под вазу с цветами у двери, пытается проверить подушки. На это может уйти слишком много времени - весь пол просторной круглой комнаты завален ими. Свет от огромной люстры под потолком освещает всю комнату, не оставляя ни одного темного пятнышка. Вместо кровати - огромный матрас возле балкона. На нем так приятно валяться ночами. Аомине отшвыривает в сторону одеяло, проверяет простынь, но и тут нет ничего нового, подозрительного. Со светлого потолка вокруг люстры свисают занавески из прозрачной органзы, закручивающиеся над матрасом в невероятное яркое гнездо. 

— У меня нет времени на игры, — Аомине на ходу раздевается, сбрасывая одежду на пол. Он садится на подушки и облокачивается на них. — Выходи. Сегодня я не в настроении, чтобы оставлять тебя отдыхать. Тецу!

Снова мелодичный звон браслетов. Чаще всего Тецую можно было найти именно по ним, но в этот раз Аомине слишком рассержен и устал, чтобы рыскать в комнате.

— Тецу, это приказ твоего хозяина. Выходи!

Пленник умудрялся быть неуловимой рыбкой и прятался так, чтобы его не нашли. Единственное, что действовало - это приказ. Он не мог снять мешавшие браслеты по своей воле. И не мог ослушаться, как бы этого не хотел.

Тецу появляется из одной из полупрозрачных занавесок. Аомине только теперь вспоминает, что не было тут никакой занавески бежевого цвета, этой тканью только что был сам Тецу.

Он останавливается напротив Аомине, все такой же спокойный и тихий, и держит руки сцепленными в замок за спиной. На нем голубые шаровары. Занавеска, которой он притворялся, скользит маленьким облаком по рукам. На запястьях и лодыжках гремят многочисленные браслеты. Они работают как колокольчик — Тецу не может тихо стоять, каждое его движение сопровождается звуками.

— Отлично, — хвалит Аомине и хлопает себя по голому колену.

Тецуя правильно понимает жест и садится на его колено, складывает руки между ног. Все сопровождается звоном браслетов.

— Останься только в браслетах сегодня, хорошо? Давай уберем лишнюю одежду, — уже почти просит Аомине, шепча ему на ухо. С Тецу исчезают и шаровары, и лоскут газовой ткани, из которой он делал занавеску. — Да, вот так самое то…

Аомине осторожно укладывает его на подушки. Тратит немного времени, чтобы полюбоваться послушным обнаженным Тецу, а потом проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. Его завораживает контраст темной кожи с нереально белой Тецуи. Тецуя, приняв это за новый приказ, разводит колени, закусывает нижнюю губу. Его пальцы слегка подрагивают на мягких подушках. Аомине, оторвавшись от чувствительного бедра, переносит руку вверх, на ребра, к бусинке соска. Тецуя прикрывает глаза, когда ее касаются сначала пальцы, а потом горячие губы.

У Аомине по-прежнему не хватает терпения на долгую прелюдию. Вскоре он перехватывает бедра Тецуи, переворачивает его на живот, уткнув лицом в подушки, и прогибает в пояснице. Податливый Тецуя застывает в той позе, в которой его оставили горячие руки, сильнее разводит ноги и напрягается только принимая в себя Аомине. Аомине поддерживает его за живот, чтобы Тецуя не упал, а погрузившись целиком уже не сдерживается. Тецуя пытается ловить его ладони на своем животе, бедрах, на подушках, но быстрые и потные, они ускользают. Аомине будто не замечает его отчаянного движения. В конце концов Тецуя бессильно опускает руки перед лицом. Тецуя все так же пытается держаться выгнувшимся, как его и поставили, не смотря на силу толчков. И чем они сильнее, тем громче звенят браслеты Тецуи.

Аомине всегда так занимается сексом: поспешно, быстро, яростно. И кончает тоже быстро. Он тратит больше времени на то, чтобы полюбоваться на свою сперму на бедрах Тецуи, чем на прелюдии. Вместо того, чтобы разрешить Тецуе удобнее лечь, и сказать, что на сегодня все - пренебрежительно шлепает по заднице. Потом в спешке одевается, разыскивая раскиданную одежду.

Обнаженный Тецуя наблюдает за ним, сведя колени и обхватив их руками.

\- Иногда с тобой довольно скучно, - завязывая шаровары, жалуется Аомине. Тецуя все так же наблюдает молча. – Думаю, тебе стоит пообщаться с девушками из гарема. Их многому обучают, оказывается. Тебе бы пригодилось.

***

В отдельной башне обычно дежурят охранники, отобранные Аомине лично - постарше самого султана и большей частью семейные. Преданные или запуганные настолько, что не поддадутся такому бабскому чувству, как любопытство.

За несколько часов до ночного дежурства один из охранников просит Кагами заменить его сегодня из-за вернувшейся болезни - он рискует в постели провести еще дней пять. Кагами разбирается с вопросом довольно быстро - назначает себя на его пост. И вовсе не так важно, что его пост ближе всего к комнате той самой любимой наложницы султана.

Одна мысль не дает Кагами покоя и звучит все громче и громче: «Какого хрена я делаю?!». Парень, которого он видел на балконе в ту ночь, выглядел нездешним, и не был похож на счастливого человека, скорее на запертую птицу. Дворец и любовь султана — хорошо, но что может быть лучше родного края, друзей и родителей? Будь это девушка, думал Кагами, он бы и не сунулся, потому что какое еще может быть счастье для красавицы, из-за которой султан забыл про остальной гарем? Но мужчине нужен простор и приключения, а не закрытая башня, в которой ему даже с охранникам запрещено общаться. А общество Аомине довольно быстро надоедает - это Кагами знает по собственному опыту. В конце концов, если Кагами поможет сбежать «жемчужине», ничего не требуя для взамен, есть шанс выгородить себя.

Кагами чувствовал себя предателем по отношению к человеку, который вытащил его из трущоб и дал работу во дворце. Однако он не мог мириться с несправедливостью, происходившей на глазах, поэтому переступает черту дозволенного.

Вместо того, чтобы послушно стоять у двери и охранять, Кагами открывает двери в главные покои. И каково же его разочарование, когда он обнаруживает, что в комнате ни души. На вид совсем обычные покои: раскиданные всюду подушки, вазы с цветами и фруктами, висящие с потолка разноцветные прозрачные занавески. Двери на балкон раскрыты, и виднеется темная звездная ночь и кусочек пахучего сада. И ни единого намека на присутствие паренька, которого Кагами увидел. Это странно, потому что помимо этой комнаты все остальное в башне — непримечательные каморки, где хранятся ткани, продукты и другие вещи.

Осматриваясь, Кагами проходит вперед, поднимает голову к высокому потолку, но котором только паутина. Спрятаться здесь негде, разве что в подушки закопаться. Кагами не может никого окликнуть, потому что входить в эти покои запрещено. На любой его оклик набежит остальная охрана.

Кагами медленно проходит до центра покоев, внимательно все осматривая. Сердце бешено колотится от нарушенного запрета. Он даже разочарован, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Я вас раньше видел, — говорит непонятно откуда взявшийся паренек. Он приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы рассмотреть Кагами. Тот от неожиданности падает в подушки, вскрикивает, но успевает закрыть рот руками и подавить рвущийся наружу звук.

— Простите, если напугал.

Кагами пытается подняться, но подушки разъезжаются в разные стороны. Парень невозмутимо наклоняется ниже, продолжая с интересом его рассматривать. И Кагами замирает, ведь долгое время узник не видел никого, кроме Аомине.

— Как твое имя? — грозно спрашивает Кагами, желая казаться внушительным даже распластавшись на полу в смешной позе.

— Хозяин называет меня Тецу.

— А как тебя зовут на самом деле?

— Куроко.

— Я — Кагами. Я начальник охраны Аомине, которого ты знаешь, как нашего великого султана. И я тут вроде как с проверкой. Слушай, ты тут по своей воле?

— Воле? — переспрашивает Куроко. Он морщится, словно пытается вспомнить это слово.

— Да. Я хочу сказать… ты хочешь тут находиться? Это твое желание — быть здесь?

— У меня нет желаний, — спокойно отзывается Куроко и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Я создан для того, чтобы исполнять чужие.

— Да блин, я не о том. Я имею ввиду… — Кагами хватается за его руку и забывает, что хотел спросить. На ощупь его кожа как шелк, и в то же время прохладная. Кагами не сразу вспоминает похожее чувство, это сравнимо с соприкосновением с водой, словно опускаешь руки в прохладный фонтан в саду. — Запер тебя здесь Аомине, или же тебе нравится сидеть тут и видеть только его? Ты знаешь, что за стенами этой комнаты есть мир?

— Знаю, — кивает Куроко. Заложив руки за спину, он отходит от Кагами на несколько шагов. — Я был снаружи.

— А теперь решил остаться здесь?

— Нет. Аомине решил, что я останусь здесь… Это было его последним желанием.

— И тебя это устраивает? — Кагами хватается за эти слова, как за ниточку, за которую можно вытащить правду. Он даже приближается, ожидая ответа.

— У меня не может быть желаний. А желание Аомине — закон.

— Кто тебе такое сказал? — не отстает Кагами, надвигаясь. Куроко не двигается с места, но по-прежнему далек от него. — Аомине, да?

— Кто сказал… Не знаю, — спокойно отзывается Куроко. Он вдруг поднимает голову и оказывается почти вплотную к Кагами, заглядывает ему в глаза. В его взгляде больше нет спокойствия, скорее по-детски открытое ожидание чего-то. — А Кагами хочет загадать другое желание для Куроко?

— А если бы я загадал сделать тебя свободным — ты был бы рад этому?

Кагами почти уверен, что Куроко снова ответит что-то вроде: «У меня нет радости», но Куроко впервые с начала разговора улыбается. Его прохладные руки касаются щек Кагами.

— Я был бы очень рад, если бы новый хозяин загадал свободу для меня.

***

Аомине ударом своей царственной ноги распахивает дверь в комнату Кагами и оглушительно провозглашает:

— Хватит дрыхнуть! Прибавишь в весе, если будешь только жрать и спать до обеда!

— Я вчера поздно лег, — отзывается Кагами.

Хотя Аомине и султан и при нем нужно вскакивать с кровати и вытягиваться по стойке смирно, Аомине еще и друг детства, с которым они тырили с рынка финики. Поэтому Кагами позволяет себе вольность полежать еще. Тем более, что лег он пару часов назад, вернувшись с «дежурства», на котором его не должно было быть. Кагами забывает одну вещь — Аомине заносчивая задница, так что мгновенно вылетает из кровати от смачного пинка. У дверей посмеивается охрана, которая не впервые видит, как общаются эти двое. Но Кагами не может как в детстве вскочить и пнуть в ответ Аомине. У них слишком разное положение, поэтому Кагами поднимается и пытается привести себя в порядок.

— Короче, - начинает Аомине. - Я устал от дел, мне нужен собутыльник. Долго думал и выбрал тебя. Через полчаса будь готов. Само собой, за выпивку платишь ты, потому что наказан.

— За что? — возмущается Кагами. Не то чтобы не за что, просто интересно, что в этот раз.

— Слышь, сам придумай, — уже в дверях бросает Аомине, и теперь уже к охране: — А вы че? На сегодня свободны. С парой-тройкой наемников я и сам могу справиться. С пятью тоже. Ну еще парочку возьмет на себя Кагами. А если я от такой ерунды сдохну, то и нахера вам такой султан нужен?

С пришествием Аомине дворцовый этикет полетел ко всем чертям. А, впрочем, Кагами ничего и не знал о дворцовом этикете до Аомине.

Он поздно вспоминает, что в это утро к нему в комнату могли ворваться палачи в масках, оскопить и оставить евнухом в гаремах Аомине. Просто за то, что ночью он разговаривал с Куроко.

***

Посреди ковра стоит погасший кальян из фиолетового стекла. Рядом сладкое вино в кувшинах, которое Кагами пьет как компот, и оно кружит голову. Аомине, кажется, тоже развезло. Откинувшись на подушки, он посасывает мундштук кальяна, иногда лениво затягиваясь. Без особого интереса он смотрит на подиум, на котором происходит какое-то представление. Ему пришлось переодеться в более повседневные одежды, чтобы прийти сюда и развеяться или поговорить за жизнь. С Кагами он за жизнь не говорил даже детстве, и нечего начинать сейчас, поэтому Аомине пьет почти молча, разговаривая только с обслугой.

— Расслабься, — почти приказывает Аомине. Он заметил, что Кагами держит в руках чашку с вином и не пьет. — Иначе ты продолжаешь выглядеть, как мой охранник, а не друг.

— Мы пьяны, — констатирует Кагами. — Если на нас нападут…

— Кто нападет? Шпана, чтобы отобрать деньги? Да пусть забирают. Я взял столько, чтобы и нам хватило, и им погулять. Никто не будет нас резать ради пары монет. Давай, ты не на работе.

Кагами облокачивается на подушки, как бы делая ему одолжение, но все еще притворяется трезвым.

— Кагами, тебе какие девушки нравятся?

Вопрос звучит настолько неожиданно, что Кагами проливает вино на себя, уставившись на Аомине потрясенно.

— Ты чего вдруг?

— Ну. Думаю, тебе скучно. Общаешься только с этим своим… Друганом. Он по парням, ты в курсе?

— Да.

— Или ты тоже?

— Я?! Конечно нет, — Кагами пытается отпить из пустой чашки и она трескается от того, как сильно он в волнении сжимает ее пальцами.

— Вот я и подумал… Давай подберем тебе жену? Из хорошей семьи. Ты же сейчас на высоком посту, хорошие деньги получаешь.

— А как же ночные дежурства?

— На первые года полтора освобожу тебя от них. А хочешь, — Аомине поворачивается к нему, смотрит на разбитую чашку, но никак не комментирует, — я подарю тебе кого-нибудь из своего гарема? Ты не волнуйся, там есть и девочки, которых я еще не трогал. Представляешь — ты забираешь ее из гарема, второй по силе человек в стране, после меня конечно, и любишь ее одну.

— Я не могу отбирать женщину у своего хозяина, — отказывается Кагами. Ставит осколки чашки на поднос, снова поворачивается к Аомине, чтобы добавить, что и жениться в ближайшее время не думает, но профессиональное чутье подсказывает — что-то не так. Это уже не пьяный разговор.

Аомине смотрит на него слишком внимательно и трезво.

«Сколько он выпил? — думает Кагами. — У нас стоит один кувшин с начала вечера, и мы вдвоем осушили его только на половину».

— Ты хороший слуга, Кагами… — Аомине откидывается на подушки, ложится, глядя в потолок. — Хотел бы я сказать. Только ты же на самом деле лицемерная сука. Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? А?

Дверь открывается, впуская солдат в одеждах песочного цвета. Танцы прекращаются, музыка и пьяные веселые разговоры стихают, потому что в зал втекает страх, проходит вглубь и окружает ковер, на котором сидят Кагами с Аомине. Оба замирают, не пытаясь встать. Кагами мрачно смотрит перед собой. Он не хочет оправдываться, но и сопротивляться не будет. Даже если его попытаются убить на месте.

— Ты ведь был в ее комнате, да? — продолжает Аомине. — Моей главной жены.  
Аомине знает, что Кагами даже из мести не сдаст его сейчас, сказав, что «любимая жена» Аомине — парень. Потому что охрана тогда, пожалуй, если не убьет Аомине, то попытается убить самого Куроко, чтобы тот не дискредитировал своим существованием их султана.

— И думал, что я тупой и не узнаю, что творится в моей стране? В моем дворце? Знаешь, почему тебя не убьют на месте?

— Знаю, — кивает Кагами. Не потому, что он там был, а потому что ему известен секрет, способный погубить султана и порядок в стране.

Стражники сжимают копья, их руки напряжены. В любое мгновение они готовы предотвратить сопротивление не только аресту, но и любую попытку заговорить.

— Вот и хорошо… Но отпустить тебя я тоже не могу.

***

Камера, в которой сидит Кагами, представляет собой глубокую яму с дырой в потолке. В ней воняет мочой и гнилой едой. По углам лежат истлевшие кости прежних жильцов, не дождавшихся освобождения.

Кагами даже может гордиться собой - его теперь охраняют не хуже главной наложницы султана. К нему не подпускают никого, кроме мальчика-прислуги, который приносит еду. Всякий раз, когда он приходит, то начинает заикаться и пугаться при виде Кагами. Стоит его окликнуть, как он в панике убегает.

Кагами не спешат ни пытать, ни убивать, оставляя в неведении. В полной тишине и невероятной вони он проводит около недели. Спит он в более-менее чистом углу, перебросив лежавшие там кости в другое место.

Чтобы спустить его в камеру, пришлось использовать веревки и доску. Еду доставляют таким же образом, только доска меньше и веревки намного тоньше. Когда мальчик-прислуга приносит еду, то каждый его шаг хорошо слышно из-за гуляющего эха, а громкий скрип петель поднимаемой решетки уж точно ни за что не пропустишь. Поэтому тихо подойти к яме невозможно. Именно поэтому Кагами орет от страха, услышав внезапно вкрадчивое:

— Ты же еще не умер?

Кагами вжимается в стену от ужаса и неожиданности. Однако перед собой видит прекрасное существо - его кожа будто бы светится изнутри, и это кажется чем-то нереальным. У существа светлые волосы, легкие желтые шаровары, босые ноги. Кажется, что он должен испачкаться, но грязь не пристает к его белоснежным ступням.

Интересно, как оно могло тут появиться, ведь до потолка метра три.

— Уже не уверен, — признается Кагами. — Ты пришел, чтобы отправить меня в страну мертвых?

— Нет, у меня другое задание, — улыбается парень, расхлябанно и без уважения поклонившись. Кагами не знает, чего ждать от существа, поэтому на всякий случай продолжает жаться к стене.

— Я страшный? — неуверенно спрашивает гость.

— Ты откуда сюда свалился?

— А, я ведь не сказал… Позволь представиться — я джинн! Меня зовут Кисе.

— Ага, джинн, — кивает недоверчиво Кагами. Не то чтобы нельзя верить этому парню, но Кагами начинает подозревать, что с ним самим что-то не так. Он заснул? Рехнулся? Или надышался испарениями ямы, вот и мерещится всякое?

— Огненный джинн. Да. Ты не веришь? Как ты можешь мне не верить?

— Я себе не верю, — признается Кагами.

От такого ответа джинн, кажется, успокаивается, складывает руки на груди и нагибается ниже.

— Знаешь, он просил только помочь тебе с одним делом... Думаю, в него входит вытащить тебя отсюда, накормить и отмыть, — Кисе подмигивает, вызвав у Кагами желание не просто вжаться в стену, а рыть в ней подкоп голыми руками. Он не додумать мысль, как его отрывает от пола. Стены тюрьмы тают, темнота рассеивается и становится так светло и ярко, что Кагами прищуривает глаза. А в следующее мгновение он снова орет от ужаса, потому что неожиданно оказывается по шею в воде. Попытавшись плыть, он лишь бьется руками о бортики глубокой ванны.

— Ну зачем так кричать?! Я разве плохо тебе делаю? — суетится Кисе, подсыпая что-то в ванную из бутылька. Комната наполняется незнакомым сладковатым запахом. Кагами запоздало прикрывается руками, зло зыркнув на джинна за то, что раздел его без разрешения.

— Что? Ты хотел появиться перед Куроко-чи в том вонючем рванье? Я думаю, он довольно долго ждал, поэтому заслуживает большего. — Кисе отодвигается, показывая зависшую в воздухе богатую одежду. В такой обычно только султаны и ходят. 

До Кагами доходит, что и он, и ванна, и все тут как бы висит в воздухе. Глядя вниз, Кагами обреченно подводит итог: точно заснул.

— Я это не надену. Я хочу обратно свою одежду… — неуверенно просит Кагами, глядя вниз. Кажется, что после этих слов он вместе с ванной полетит вниз.

Кисе устало вздыхает и театрально взмахивает руками - богатая одежда меняется на чистую повседневную, которую Кагами обычно носил дома.

— Как скажешь, как скажешь.

— Почему ты исполняешь мои желания? Я же тебя не освобождал из бутылки.

— Во-первых, я джинн кольца, а во-вторых… Это и не твои желания. Это желания Куроко-чи.

— Он — твой хозяин? — Решив, что отмок достаточно, Кагами поднимается. Он подхватывает с бортика полотенце, вытирается, и одевается в оказавшуюся рядом одежду.

— Нет, — невесело смеется Кисе, поправляя на Кагами одежду. — Мой хозяин — Аомине-чи. Но сегодня кольцо оказалось у Куроко-чи. Он выкрал его, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Выкрал? У султана? — у Кагами холодеет в животе. Даже если Куроко — любимый, красть у султана значит неминуемую казнь через мучения.

— Да ладно, — легкомысленно отзывается Кисе. — Давай начнем с того, что его самого выкрал Аомине-чи. Куроко-чи имеет право забрать что-то ценное и у него. К тому же… Аомине-чи совсем мной не дорожит. Так что… — Кисе щелкает пальцами и вокруг темнеет. Страхи Кагами оправдываются - они падают. Летят недолго и приземляются на что-то мелкое, жесткое и звенящее - гору монет. Кисе парит в паре сантиметров над кучей золота, оборачивается назад. — Ну, вот мы и на месте.

Лучше бы Кагами вернулся обратно в тюремную яму! Потому что сейчас они в сокровищнице Аомине.

Кисе смотрит на полку, на которой стоит лампа для масла: довольно простая на вид, но целиком из золота.

— Что мы тут делаем?! — шепотом спрашивает Кагами, озираясь по сторонам.

— А, все время забываю… Куроко просил помочь тебе забрать лампу.

— Нет, — тут же отрезает Кагами. — Верни меня обратно в яму. Я не буду предавать своего хозяина. Я и пальцем не тронул Куроко, я просто хотел поговорить с ним. И я не буду воровать у Аомине. Не потому, что боюсь казни, а потому, что я не такой человек!

— Ну… А если я скажу, что это принадлежит Куроко-чи?.. Это очень важная для него вещь, без которой он не сможет получить свободу? — предлагает Кисе, подкрадываясь ближе к лампе.

— Врешь, — не верит Кагами.

— Джинны не врут.

Напомнив себе в очередной раз, что это сон, Кагами уверенным шагом направляется к стене. Он старается не шуметь, но это довольно сложно - монеты под ногами рассыпаются волнами, засасывая ступни по щиколотку. Подойдя к полке, Кагами забирает лампу.

— Потри, — подсказывает за спиной Кисе.

Кагами слушается. Рукавом только что надетой рубашки широким жестом он стирает с лампы пыль.

Загорается свет, раздается звон, и Кагами сперва кажется, что подняли тревогу. Он застывает, не зная, что делать: то ли выкинуть лампу, то ли бежать.

А в следующее мгновение ему в руки сваливается Куроко.

— Я водный джинн Куроко, — кивает он, не слезая с рук обомлевшего Кагами. — Я готов исполнить три твоих желания.

С чудовищно громким звоном лампа выпадает из рук Кагами на мраморные плиты под ноги.


	2. Chapter 2

За стенами дворца Куроко меняется практически до неузнаваемости: волосы темнеют, глаза окрашиваются в черный, перестает сиять кожа. А вместо холодного и спокойного, Куроко становится более эмоциональным. Когда им в чайной принесли фрукты, Куроко с непередаваемым восторгом схватил персик и впился в него. Кагами успевает испугаться, но Куроко осторожно держит плод двумя руками.

— Куроко-чи… Хочешь сказать, что тебе не приносили персиков? — наклоняется к нему Кисе. Куроко отвлекается и протягивает ему фрукт, чтобы и он попробовал, но Кисе отрицательно качает головой. — Все тебе. У нас с Кагами-чи не хватит духу, чтобы отобрать его у тебя.

Это не такое чистое место, как то, в котором они были с Аомине до ареста. Тут тихо, если не считать негромких разговоров. Некоторые путешественники спят прямо на этих же подушках, оплатив хозяину как за ночлег. И персики тут были, которые в столице стоили дороже, а южнее по стране было и вовсе не достать.

— Что еще за Кагами-чи? — недовольно ворчит Кагами.

— Ну… Куроко-чи, Аомине-чи и Кагами-чи. Хозяева, — отвечает Кисе, прикидывая на пальцах.

— Кисе-кун, прости, что пришлось взять тебя с собой, — невнятно начинает Куроко. Кисе тоже пытается измениться так, чтобы не выделяться, но при этом оставляет светлый цвет волос и глаз. Люди смотрят на него, как на диковинку, принимают за путешественника.

— Оторвись от персика, сказал же, никто его не заберет. Ничего, я думаю, что чем дальше мы от дворца, тем больше султан начнет меня ценить.

— Но ты не сможешь вернуться. Иначе как бы далеко мы не сбежали, Аомине просто пожелает, чтобы мы снова оказались во дворце, — заканчивает Куроко, выпрямившись и бесстрастно глядя на Кисе. Тот криво улыбается:

— Ну… Ну и ладно. Все равно Аомине-чи носил мое кольцо только для того, чтобы никто не смог украсть у него второго джинна. Он же еще не загадал мне последнее желание.

— Если честно, сейчас многое встает на свои места… — задумчиво сообщает Кагами. — Аомине был таким же мальчишкой, как я. Получается, вы дали ему богатство, статус и славу?

— Ну да, — кивает Кисе, пока Куроко увлеченно ест персик. — Только давай не будем говорить об этом громко. Иначе у нас могут возникнуть большие проблемы.

— Хорошо… Куроко, разве тебе не приносили персики? Другие фрукты?

— Приносили, но… Это был вроде как способ задобрить меня. Я могу жить без еды, поэтому принесенные фрукты сгнивали. А когда я готов был попробовать - еду перестали приносить.

— Грустная история, — прибавляет Кисе, кивая.

Кагами смеряет его скептическим взглядом и возвращается к Куроко. Тот доедает персик и начинает слизывать сок со светлой кожи. Кагами сглатывает, задумавшись о том, что тоже хочет персик. Он берет один с блюда и надкусывает. Сладкий сок брызгает во все стороны, пальцы становятся мокрыми и липкими. Кагами запоздало понимает, что ему не персика хотелось, а скорее слизать сок со светлой кожи тонких запястий.

— Если тут нас могут услышать, то может быть стоит расплатиться и отправиться туда, где мы сможем спокойно поговорить?

— Это будет твое первое желание? — оживляется Кисе. Куроко сидит между ними, в равной отдаленности от обоих, но этой дистанции хватает, чтобы треснуть Кисе по колену.

— Кисе-кун, нам не нужно для этого желаний. Нужно просто встать и найти гостиницу или что-то вроде.

— Для человека, который впервые пробует персик, ты слишком много знаешь, — ноет Кисе, потирая коленку.

Куроко, кажется, становится более грустным, опускает руки на ковер, отвечая:

— Первое время мы путешествовали вместе с Аомине. Конечно, у нас было не так много денег и часто хватало только на ночлег… Но однажды он принес дыню. Она тоже была очень и очень вкусной.

— Украл, — констатирует Кагами со знанием дела.

— Может быть, — кивает Куроко, еще больше расстроившись.

Кисе тут же вступается:

— Аомине-чи вернул стабильность в эту страну! Не важно, что он делал до этого! Это как украсть розу из сада султана для самой прекрасной девушки. Все, что он делал будучи правителем - без нашей помощи.

— Но он все равно набрал людей, которые знали, что надо делать, а сам дрых до полудня, — напоминает Кагами.

— А мог плюнуть на страну и набивать свой живот! И в войне он тоже победил сам!..

— С помощью военных советников.

— Но был впереди войска!

Кагами и сам не знает, почему спорит. Конечно, Аомине лучший на его памяти правитель, но из-за того, с какой грустью вспоминает о нем Куроко, хочется если не опозорить, то принизить его заслуги. Но как бы там ни было, в итоге Кагами вздыхает, согласившись:

— Да. Он прекрасный правитель.

— Нет, — вдруг вклинивается Куроко, рассматривая замысловатый узор ковра. — Аомине-кун… Он может и в самом деле замечательный правитель, но… как человек он нравился мне больше. До того, как стал султаном.

Вот и все, приехали. Аомине нравится Куроко. Это открытие настолько расстраивает Кагами, что хоть возвращай Куроко в башню первым же своим желанием.

— Ты мог лишить его всего, — напоминает Кагами.

Куроко отрицательно мотает головой:

— Нет, не мог.

— Мы не можем вредить людям, — прибавляет Кисе. — Это одно из правил.

— И сбежать из башни сам не мог? — оглядываясь по сторонам, спрашивает Кагами. Лишь бы не смотреть на Куроко.

— Не мог. Последним желанием Аомине было, чтобы я остался с ним в той башне и никуда не мог уйти.

Кагами представляется отчетливо та яркая комната и подушки, занавески. Представляется, как вечерами приходит Аомине, как ждет его послушный Куроко. Что в тот вечер, когда вместо Аомине появился Кагами, Куроко тоже ждал и готовился.  
Кагами больше ничего не хочет: ни сока персика с прохладной белой кожи, ни большого опасного бегства из страны, ни сидящего рядом Куроко. Он готов променять это место с подушками и вазой с фруктами на свою яму, потому что там он мог побыть один. Все не так. Куроко не жертва, Куроко был другом Аомине. И Куроко скучает по прежнему Аомине, который жил без джинна, таскал яблоки с рынка и не задумывался ни о какой стране.

— Давайте правда найдем, где переночевать, — предлагает Кагами, собираясь положить надкусанный персик обратно в вазу. Он замечает внимательный взгляд Куроко, сдается и отдает персик ему. Куроко благодарит и приникает губами к следу его зубов, слизывая с мякоти выступивший сок.

***

Гостиница небольшая, в комнатках только кровати и окна с легкими занавесками. Кагами и Куроко, сговорившись, заматывают Кисе в темные тряпки, чтобы он не привлекал внимание, и его практически принимают за жену одного из них, сначала предложив два номера на троих. Кисе потом долго смеется над этим.

Ночью, когда они наконец расходятся по комнатам, Кагами наконец кажется, что он один. Теперь можно глядеть в каменный потолок, прислушиваясь к собственным желаниям, чтобы утром, может, загадать все три Кисе и избавиться от компании джиннов, но дверь в его комнатку открывается.

Когда заходит Куроко, у Кагами сбивается сердце, но прежде, чем он успевает возмутиться или обрадоваться, дверь прикрывает за собой скользнувший в комнатку Кисе.

— Вам чего? — не поднимаясь, спрашивает Кагами. Когда они втроем, Куроко возвращает себе привычный облик, только не сияет. Кисе же все еще кутается в черную ткань, переделывая ее то в крылья, то в платье, то и вовсе создавая из нее нечто нереальное с перьями.

— Разве ты не хотел поговорить, где никто не услышит, — удивляется Куроко и останавливается, Кисе врезается в него. — Нам уйти? Ты хотел спать?

Чувство неприязни за то, что страдал зря, ведь Куроко почти все устраивало, кроме факта заточения, теперь рассеивается. Будто рану смазали прохладной мазью. Желая продлить эффект, Кагами отрицательно качает головой, показывает на кровать рядом с собой:

— Располагайся. Я просто думал, что на сегодня с разговорами покончено.

— Если ты устал, то…

— Останься, — выдыхает Кагами.

— Ой. А я? — спохватывается Кисе, на котором черная ткань теперь лишь дымка, через нее просвечивает светлая кожа.

— Только если прекратишь дурака валять, — мрачнее добавляет Кагами, и Кисе первым забирается на кровать. В сравнении с небольшой койкой в комнатах Кагами во дворце, эта огромная, и на ней вполне помещаются все трое, как до этого сидели на коврах.

— Кроме бегства из страны, что мы собираемся делать дальше? — начинает Кагами. Куроко пожимает плечами:

— Если ты волнуешься о деньгах, Кагами-кун, то не нужно. Мы всегда можем продать Кисе-куна.

— Да! — с готовностью вызывается Кисе. — Я могу превращаться в экзотическую красавицу и сбегать до того, как покупатель доведет меня до спальни.

Кагами смотрит мрачно на совершенно серьезного Куроко, потом на радостного Кисе, тогда до него доходит:

— Этот план придумал Аомине? Знаете, тот Аомине, каким я его знал, пожелал бы много денег, много самых экзотических баб и…

— Это и было два его первых желания, — признается Куроко. — Не самое рациональное использование волшебства. Деньги кончаются, женщины исчезают.

— На нас напали разбойники, — подсказывает Кисе. — Точнее на них. Большую часть времени я был в кольце, потому что… — упавшим голосом он заканчивает, — был слишком раздражающим.

Куроко вместо того, чтобы успокоить его, только кивает.

— Аомине же сильный.

— Не сильнее разбойников. Но он смог нас спасти. Они не догадались, что я джинн, иначе не перестали бы преследовать. Аомине пришлось бы всех убить, — продолжает Куроко спокойно.

— Почему вы рассказываете все это мне? — устало спрашивает Кагами, которому снова в голосе Куроко слышится какая-то тоска по прежним временам.

— Потому что мы втравили тебя в это. Кисе оставался заложником кольца. А я не мог покинуть башню, и никто не приходил ко мне кроме Аомине, который запечатал меня последним желанием. Ты первый, кто пришел ко мне. У меня не было выбора, я мог попросить только тебя о том, чтобы распечатать меня. Аомине это знал… Думаю, он собирался убить тебя, но почему-то колебался.

— Мы были друзьями раньше, — вздыхает Кагами, и сам понимая, что Аомине мог продолжать жить как раньше просто прирезав его еще утром в кровати.

— А. Ясно, — кивает Куроко. — Тогда тем более прости нас, пожалуйста. Но ты подарил мне свободу, у тебя осталось еще два желания. И я прихватил Кисе, это еще три желания. Надеюсь, это поможет… В конце концов, ты можешь пожелать вернуться на свою службу, чтобы ни ты, ни Аомине ничего не помнили.

— Почему ты не мог пожелать свободы у Кисе?

— Потому что Кисе не человек, а джинн. А заточил меня человек. Кисе не мог разрушить его желание, будучи джинном. Когда-то я исполнил три желания Кисе, и теперь он должен был мне помочь.

— Три желания? — Кагами переводит взгляд на Кисе, отчего-то чувствуя теперь и к нему неприятное чувство, но тот нервно улыбаясь, машет рукой в воздухе:

— Нет, совсем не такие желания… Хотя мои тоже были так себе…

— Огненным джинном Кисе выглядел по-другому - он был рыжим с темно-красной кожей, — почти ворчит Куроко, глядя на Кисе исподлобья. — Первым желанием было стать блондином. Вторым — такую же белую кожу. А на третье желание Кисе попросил сладостей…

— Надо же было его куда-то девать, — Кисе отползает к краю кровати под неодобрительные взгляды Кагами и Куроко. — К тому же… Это было до того, как я встретился с Аомине-чи.

Кагами не уточняет. Ему начинает казаться, что Аомине слишком популярен, раз увлек собой особых сверхъестественных существ, с которыми путешествовал. Самому Кагами это представить сложно, потому что он знал Аомине как того еще заносчивого засранца. Ленивым, эгоистичным, несдержанным и подчас просто невыносимым. И все же он не бросал друзей, пускался в самые опасные авантюры. В одном Куроко прав — Аомине изменил страну к лучшему.

Жалко ли Кагами было своего хорошего положения? Пожалуй, что и нет. Оно легко пришло к нему, так же легко он его лишился. В отличие от Куроко, Кагами понимал, что виноват сам. Он не должен был заходить на запрещенную территорию. Еще только решив это сделать, только увидев на балконе Куроко, он уже предал Аомине. Потому что, увидев Куроко тогда, ночью, захотел его себе, как какое-то величайшее сокровище. Надеялся, что если освободит его, то Куроко останется с ним из признательности, но получалось, что джинны с ним только пока не закончатся желания. А Кагами не мог так же просто запечатать Куроко для себя, не хотел этого делать.

— Значит, вы бежите со мной из страны, пока не закончатся желания. А потом?

— Снова становимся лампой и кольцом в ожидании нового хозяина, — вздыхает Кисе.

— Тогда почему ты не попросил свободы от лампы и желаний вообще, а только отменить последнее желание Аомине? - не понимает Кагами. 

— Потому что это наша суть - исполнять желания. К тому же получив полную свободу Куроко-чи не смог бы выполнить твои желания, - отвечает за него Кисе. 

— Мы не ограничиваем тебя во времени, — спешит добавить Куроко. — Ты можешь загадать желания, когда придумаешь. Поверь мне, у нас очень много времени. Правда, если ты загадаешь вернуться на свой пост и чтобы никто ничего не помнил, нам придется просто уйти.

— И могу попросить сделать так, чтобы Аомине забыл о тебе? — понимает Кагами.

— Можешь, — кивает Куроко. — Но… Я бы, пожалуй, не хотел этого. Мы поможем сбежать, не волнуйся. И если ты правда не хочешь рисковать…

Кисе пытается жестами объяснить, что Кагами не должен загадывать это желание, и тот сдается, вздохнув.

— Тогда я могу загадать, чтобы Аомине не нашел тебя?

— Желания должны быть более конкретными, — оживляется Кисе. — Только когда, допустим, Аомине-чи за дверью, ты загадываешь: «Пусть это будет другая дверь в другую комнату».

— Как все сложно, никогда не запомню, — схватившись за голову, Кагами падает на кровать, прикрывает глаза руками.

***

— Я могу сделать, чтобы было прохладнее, или устроить дождь. Или перенести нас сразу на другой континент, — не унимается Кисе.

Кагами и так дуреет от жары, а этому все нипочем. Огненный джинн, для которого жаркая пустыня представляется комфортными условиями. Хорошо, что верблюдов три, и Кисе трещит не над самым ухом.

Кому хуже всего, так это Куроко. Он постоянно вытирает лоб, щеки, шатается так, что грозит в любой момент упасть. Кагами не выпускает его из вида, чтобы успеть подхватить и помочь.

— Кисе-кун, не трать желания Кагами-куна на ерунду, — одергивает Куроко. Голос у него как у больного. Заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Кагами, он снова поворачивается спиной.

Они отправляются в путь не дожидаясь ночи, пока их не успели заметить в городе. Кисе будто специально делал их как можно заметнее. Кагами начинал понимать, почему Аомине держал огненного джинна в кольце: тот словно специально делал все, чтобы их было проще найти. Но Кисе не было смысла привлекать к ним погоню, потому что они с Куроко снова окажутся взаперти.

У Кагами была не самая простая работа, из-за которой он привык не спать сутками и постоянно быть наготове. Теперь же, когда служба вместе с дворцом остались далеко позади, Кагами дремал на спине неторопливого верблюда. В отличие от него, джинны и вовсе, как существа бессмертные и всемогущие, могли не спать.

Они едут весь остаток дня. Едва наступает ночная прохлада, Куроко оживает и чувствует себя лучше. На следующий день вновь отправляются в путь. Унылый пейзаж не меняется. Солнце продолжает их жарить, и даже Кисе устало зевает, но молчит. Но в самое пекло Кагами с беспокойством наблюдает за Куроко. И не зря. Сначала тот немного кренится, но тут же выпрямляется, встряхивается, вытирает со лба пот и, вздохнув поглубже, падает с верблюда. Кагами, уже изрядно уставший, не успевает подхватить его. В панике соскакивает с верблюда, падает в песок рядом с Куроко и переворачивает его на спину. Ткань съезжает с лица Куроко и Кагами ужасается. В сказках джинны были всесильными, но все совсем не так: кожа Куроко на лице трескается, будто сделано из белой глины, бледно-голубые глаза светлеют настолько, словно он ослеп.

Рядом спрыгивает Кисе, опускается на колени и заглядывает в лицо Куроко. Кагами не отпускает Куроко, но ему кажется, что вот-вот из трещин хлынет кровь.

— Куроко водный джинн, — грустно произносит Кисе. — Жара… плохо на него влияет.

— Давай нашу воду! — приказывает Кагами. Он не может отпустить тело джинна на раскаленный песок. Ему кажется, что оно в ту же секунду испарится.

— Джинны бессмертны, Кагами-чи, — напоминает Кисе, послушно отдавая баклагу.

Кагами не задумываясь выливает воду на лицо Куроко, стараясь чтобы хоть немного попало в приоткрытые губы. Кагами наблюдает, как тело Куроко постепенно впитывает всю вылитую влагу, отчего трещины на лице сглаживаются. Вскоре Куроко сам тянется, чтобы попить. Кисе не возражает. Он стоит над ними уже со вторым кувшином - больше они с собой не брали, думая, что на три дня пути им этого хватить.

Взгляд Куроко проясняется, когда воды в кувшине остается совсем немного. Он перехватывает руки Кагами.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — ошарашенно спрашивает Куроко. Он заглядывает в темноту кувшина, словно прикидывая, сколько они еще продержатся.

— Ты выглядел довольно жутко, — вступается Кисе. — Куроко-чи, ты должен был сказать, что настолько не переносишь жару. Мы бы взяли больше воды.

— Насколько? — не понимает Куроко, снова закрывая лицо тканью.

У Кагами трясутся руки. Он никак не может поверить, что Куроко только что рассыпался на кусочки, и вот он снова живой, разговаривает.

— А. Ну тогда это новость. Ты не выносишь жару. Ты высыхаешь, — кивает Кисе. — А мы взяли слишком мало воды…

— Тогда, пожалуйста, не тратьте ее на меня, — просит Куроко запоздало. Кагами все равно бы вылил воду на него, даже если бы Куроко не умер от обезвоживания. Потому что слишком жутким был вид джинна с растрескавшейся кожей. 

Кисе, судя по горестному вздоху, разделяет мнение Кагами.

— Если ты снова начнешь рассыхаться у нас на руках, то извини — не получится. Воды осталось совсем немного. Надеюсь, ее хватит Кагами-чи, прежде чем мы доберемся до ближайшего города.

— Я могу без воды, — решает Кагами. — И без сна, если понадобится. Не переживай.

— До города еще день пути, если не останавливаться, — считает Кисе. Все же при всей своей болтливости, именно огненный джинн — самый беспроблемный попутчик. Ему не нужна вода, пустыня и адская жара - его стихия. Если к ночи Куроко и Кагами упадут от усталости и обезвоживания, то их на себе потащит именно раздражавший своей бодростью Кисе.

— В условиях пустыни это невозможно, — качает головой Куроко и поднимается. Кожа его все равно кажется гипсовой, сухой. Кагами ищет на ней новые трещины, но их нет.

Раньше Кагами путешествовал по пустыне с караваном, но больше занимался охраной, чем снабжением. Он рассчитывал, что им хватит двух кувшинов, но никто не знал, что на второй день они понадобятся Куроко.

— Когда вам снова покажется, что я умираю, — негромко и сурово произносит Куроко, глядя на кувшин, — то просто перебросьте меня через горб и везите дальше. Пить я больше не буду, а для Кагами-куна тут воды достаточно.

Кисе старается улыбаться, но улыбка у него вымученная. Он переглядывается с Кагами, снова переводит взгляд на Куроко.

— Как насчет посидеть в лампе до города? — предлагает Кисе. Да-да, тот самый, что с Аомине и Куроко путешествовал только внутри кольца. Желание Куроко посмотреть на мир понятно, но предложение Кисе рациональнее всего.

Куроко ничего не говорит, вытягивается, убрав руки за спину, придерживая правой локоть левой, ждет. Кагами медленно, нехотя достает лампу из сумки. Вот Куроко стоял и его уже нет, и Кагами остается наедине с Кисе. Впрочем, уже не так бесит.  
***

Ночью Кагами просит немного отдыха, и они ставят палатку на песке. Кисе остается у входа, смотреть на звездное небо. Песок мягче любых подушек, мягче родной кровати, но Кагами настолько устал, что не может шевелиться. И все же заснуть никак не получается.

— Слушай, — зовет он на пробу. Если бы Кисе промолчал, то и наплевать, Кагами бы продолжил лежать с закрытыми глазами в надежде, что усталость возьмет свое. Но снаружи доносится радостное и, как кажется Кагами, немного насмешливое:

— Да, хозяин?

— Джинны умеют любить?

Некоторое время Кисе молчит, но вскоре негромко и без радости отвечает:

— Да, умеют.

— И получается, что Куроко любит Аомине?

— Я думаю, об этом лучше поговорить с Куроко-чи, — становится непривычно тактичным Кисе.

Кагами лежит, обдумывая слова Кисе, но после вновь окликает:

— Хорошо. Ты любил Аомине?

Кагами прямолинеен, он должен знать, с чем может столкнуться. Знать, не предаст ли его Кисе.

— Люблю, — соглашается Кисе. Ветер ерошит полы палатки. — Это ничего. Это неважно.

— Потому что ты раздражаешь его? Потому что ему плевать на тебя?

Снова тишина.

Полог открывается и Кисе забирается в палатку и садится у входа.

— Все очень сложно, Кагами-чи. Тебе ведь нравится Куроко-чи?

Задохнувшись, Кагами невнятно ругается:

\- Не твое дело.

— Нравится. Я же не глупый… Дело даже не в том, чем ты пожертвовал ради него. Дело в том, что… ты не жалеешь. Как ты впервые увидел его, Кагами-чи? Ты не полез бы нарушать приказ просто из любопытства.

— Увидел на балконе.

— Ну да. Давай я просто расскажу тебе все, что знаю, а ты подумаешь, любит ли Куроко-чи Аомине-чи.

— А если я не хочу этого знать? — Кагами снова начинает раздражать болтливость Кисе. Настолько, что хочется швырнуть в него песком и выгнать из палатки. — Не хочешь выйти и полюбоваться на звезды?

— Там холодно, а я все-таки огненный.

— Ну вот и развел бы себе огонь.

— Это желание?

— Это предложение выйти из моей палатки, пока я тебя тоже в кольцо не загнал.  
Кисе сидит молча. Пока он внутри, Кагами не может заснуть.

— Куроко мастер игры в прятки. Знаешь, он может спрятаться так, что и я не найду. Он мог стать подушкой в той комнате, занавеской, персиком. И сделать это так, что его не отличить от настоящих.

— Он же джинн, — как само собой разумеющееся произносит Кагами. Джинны казались ему всемогущими. По крайней мере до того момента, пока Куроко чуть не рассыпался у него в руках от нехватки воды.

— Я тоже, — напоминает Кисе почти обиженно. — Но я так не могу. Меня заметно.  
Кагами чувствует, как от Кисе идет жар и становится теплее. Его снова не хочется выгонять. Тем более, Кисе не рассказывает о том, какой Аомине великий султан.

— Куроко-чи лучший в прятках. А ты увидел его на балконе.

— В этот сад запрещено ходить. Он прилагается к башне и там появляется только охрана или султан.

— Сколько охранников было в башне? Не в одну смену, а вообще? — продолжает Кисе. И Кагами тут же отвечает:

— Сорок семь. Если учесть, что я там не дежурил.

— Однажды туда приходили враги, чтобы похитить Куроко, но башня была пустой. Куроко не показался им. Да что там, он даже от Аомине-чи прячется постоянно.

— Зачем? Ведь Аомине его хозяин, — не понимает Кагами. Общая усталость мешает ему думать.

— И от хозяина он сбежал с тобой, а ведь мог с любым из сорока семи.

Кагами сжимает зубы.

— Вали из палатки, — приказывает он.

— Это желание? — уже немного грустно шутит Кисе.

— Я могу подняться и вышвырнуть тебя. Выходи.

— Кагами-чи злой. Там холодно.

— Тогда заткнись.

— Но ты так ничего и не понял, Кагами-чи! Ты все еще думаешь, что Куроко предан прошлому хозяину и сбежал от него из прихоти! Он нравится тебе, но ты никогда не скажешь ему об этом!

— Я спать хочу. Заткнись, пока не спрятал тебя в кольцо.

Угроза действует и Кисе замолкает. Исходящее от него тепло согревает и палатку. И в то же время он не начинает чахнуть от холода пустынной ночи. Возможно, он более сильный или старший джинн, чем Куроко.

— Куроко-чи плакал, когда загадывал спасти тебя, — вдруг произносит Кисе. Кагами притворяется, что спит. Возможно, Кисе и верит в это. — Он говорил, это его вина, что Аомине-чи убьет тебя. Куроко-чи боялся просить милости у Аомине-чи, потому что тем самым объявил, что ты не просто заглядывал в башню, а он сам показался тебе. Аомине-чи думал, что ты заглянул из любопытства, и Куроко-чи спрятался от тебя. Так же, как от убийц. Так же, как прятался от Аомине-чи.

***

На утро они присоединяются к торговому каравану. У Кисе появляются новые собеседники, потому что его считают чужестранцем. Особенно он нравится детям, наверное потому, что ведет себя так же несерьезно, как они.

Кагами принимают за его телохранителя, и он решает поддерживать именно эту легенду. Он отстраненно следит за Кисе, но думает о своем. Лампа с Куроко за пазухой греет ему душу так же, как грел палатку ночью Кисе. Только это тепло не ощущается. Когда Кисе сказал, что Куроко мог сбежать с кем угодно, Кагами рассердился - уж слишком хорошо представил. Он знал в лицо всех охранников, был уверен в их честности, но в итоге сам предал Аомине.

Он представлял себе Куроко в лампе не дымкой, а вполне материальным, только меньше размером, чтобы поместиться внутри. Именно этого маленького и беспомощного Куроко он несет, ощущая через металл лампы его тепло.

— Кагами-чи, ты слышал? Говорят, что султан назначил большую награду за своего сбежавшего начальника охраны! — смеясь, громко сообщает внезапно оказавшийся рядом Кисе.

Кагами в ужасе едва не роняет спрятанную лампу, которую гладил большим пальцем. Он смотрит пронзительно, давая понять, куда Кисе может засунуть эту новость. Но Кисе протягивает ему листовку, на его лице застывшая искусственная улыбка. С листовки на него смотрит собственное лицо. Повезло, что во время нелегкого путешествия Кагами целиком укрыл лицо куфией, поэтому его и не узнали. Он представляет опустевшую комнату, забитую подушками, и в ее центре стоящего Аомине, который больше не может найти в ней Куроко. Потому что тот не превращался в подушку, не прячется за занавесками, он просто сбежал. Его никто не похищал. Кагами представляет, как медленно до Аомине, эгоистичного и самовлюбленного, доходит, что его предал не Кагами, а самый любимый человек.

Кагами не отдаст ему лампу, не вернет Куроко. Потому что, не имея лишнего желания для того, чтобы запечатать, «убьет» джинна. Да, конечно, джинны не умирают, но султан может закопать лампу в пустыне так, что Куроко навсегда останется один.

— Живым или мертвым, — развернув листовку к себе, прибавляет Кисе, значительно подняв палец. Он не издевается, он пытается сказать, чтобы Кагами не показывал лица. Все в порядке, они посреди пустыни, и тут откроет лицо только самоубийца. Кисе не бросает на него ни одного лишнего взгляда, и сказав только:

— Можно было бы столько денег получить за награду, — возвращается к своим прежним собеседникам.

Аомине не ищет Куроко. Почему? Уверен, что Кагами не сбежал, только загадав желания? Очень может быть, ведь они знакомы с детства, а Кагами с тех пор не сильно изменился. Значит, даже не спрашивая ни о чем ни у него, ни у Куроко, понял, что Кагами не просто любопытный охранник. Кагами — соперник, и джинн ему не для богатства и славы. Да Кагами, по сути, и не нужно это было, если после третьего желания Куроко исчезнет ждать следующего хозяина.  
***

Кагами даже не бесит, что Кисе выглядит его нанимателем. Меньше всего он расположен общаться с людьми, что помогли им добраться до города. У ворот Кисе прощается, кажется, со всем караваном, это занимает некоторое время, пока Кагами ждет его у белоснежной стены, своим отражением солнца способной, кажется, выжечь ему глаза. Ждет и сглатывает сухим горлом. Кажется, сейчас они не смогут нигде остановиться на ночь, чтобы выспаться в кровати, раз его уже ищут. Но в этом городе нет порта, а они планировали сбежать на корабле. 

— Очень приятные люди, — радостно заявляет Кисе, возникнув рядом. — Очень. Как думаешь, нам стоит купить воды и налить ванную для Куроко-чи?

— Думаю, что ночевать придется снова в пустыне. В палатке. А Куроко надо еще немного подождать.

— Почему? — искренне не понимает Кисе.

— Разве нас не разыскивают? — скорее напоминает, чем спрашивает Кагами.

— Так без проблем же, — пожимает плечами Кисе, из складок одежды извлекает зеркало и протягивает его Кагами. Глаза у отражения совершенно другие, более узкие и цвет их такой же янтарный, как у Кисе. Кагами сдергивает с лица ткань, уставившись в отражение, и видит там только лицо Кисе, который сам стоит напротив.

— По-другому не могу, я не всемогущий, — однако, довольный собой, произносит Кисе. — Сам могу превратиться в любого, кого хоть раз видел. А вот этих самых других превращать могу только в себя. Так что сегодня нужно отдохнуть в тепле и мягкости. Только! — Кисе поднимает вверх указательный палец. — Нас двое, воды пока нет, чтобы было трое, так что… Придется вам с Куроко-чи спать вместе.


	3. Chapter 3

Кагами кажется, что стоит ему закрыть дверь и облегченно вздохнуть — в нее тут же ввалится Кисе. И вокруг нет больше целого каравана, чтобы отвлекать его разговорами. Поэтому первое время Кагами стоит у двери и ждет, но никто к нему не вламывается и, успокоившись, он проходит во вторую комнату, где уже готова ванна с теплой водой.

Достав лампу, Кагами не торопится выпускать Куроко, чувствуя тепло — их общее. Металл нагрелся от его тела и от того, что внутри джинн. Или Кагами просто это кажется? Кисе говорил тогда ему что-то в палатке, и Кагами, каким бы идиотом ни был, понимал. Но Куроко его тогда в саду увидел впервые, в своей тюрьме — второй раз в жизни. К тому же, он путешествовал с Аомине, должно быть, довольно долго. Кагами не верил в то, что пытался внушить ему Кисе. И в то же время страстно хотел верить.

Он снова осторожным движением трет блестящий бок лампы, и Куроко появляется сразу в воде ванной, даже не расплескав ее. Сердце Кагами приветствует его появление дробным стуком о ребра.

— Где мы? — повернув к нему голову, спрашивает Куроко, только теперь открывший глаза. Кожа его напитывается водой, ванная пуста уже наполовину.

— В городе. В гостинице.

— У вас ничего не случилось?

— Нет. Все было тихо. Но Кисе приносил листовку — меня разыскивают.

— Вот как, — печально, искренне сожалея, откликается Куроко. Поднимает в ладонях пригоршню воды, но она не выливается из них, остается как в чашке. — Мне жаль, что от меня столько неприятностей. Возможно, стоило просто отправить тебя вместе с Кисе бежать из столицы. И остаться в башне. В конце концов…

— Уже жалеешь о том, что сбежал? — хватается за эту соломинку Кагами и не верит. Сам же себе не верит. Куроко поворачивается к нему, перевешивается через бортик ванной, чтобы протянуть светлые руки, и Кагами, сам не зная для чего, задевает их сначала своими, а потом опускается на корточки, подставляет уже лицо, ладони Куроко гладят его по щекам.

— Я жалею о том, что втравил тебя в неприятности.

— Ничего, — глухо возражает Кагами. — Ничего… Зато я не жалею.

— Чего ты желаешь? — спрашивает Куроко. Руки его такие же теплые, как вода, которую он только что впитал, Кагами снова хочется коснуться их губами.

— Эй. Ты обещал не давить на меня.

— Я имел в виду из того, что я могу сделать не как джинн. А как человек.

Конечно, Кагами знает, чего бы хотел. Картины этого проносятся у него в голове — раздеться и забраться в эту же ванную, посадив Куроко к себе на колени. Или вытащить его, мокрого, голого, из воды, унести на светлые простыни. Кагами не может ни сказать этого, ни отказаться, и он молчит, закрыв глаза и чувствуя кроме прикосновения мягких рук еще и усталость во всем теле. Ему кажется, что так сразу нельзя. Нельзя пользоваться признательностью, нельзя отвечать: «Хотел бы заняться с тобой сексом. Так же, как ты спал с Аомине». И Куроко, не дождавшись ответа, вздохнув, убирает руки с его лица.

— Я не хотел бы путешествовать в лампе и дальше. Я извелся от страха, что с вами могло что-то случиться, а я бы не узнал… Разбойники, нехватка воды, в конце концов, если бы Аомине-кун вас догнал…

— Мы купим достаточно воды, — обещает Кагами, поднимаясь. — Как насчет тебя? Сам ты чего хочешь?

— Я уже получил все, чего хотел.  
***

— Кисе кое-что рассказал мне, — начинает ночью Кагами, когда уже невмоготу лежать на одной кровати с Куроко и стараться не касаться его. Начинает именно для того, чтобы подозрения подтвердились, но Куроко вздыхает.

— Все, о чем может говорить Кисе-кун — это Аомине.

— А. Да, я заметил… — сникает Кагами. И вздрагивает, когда Куроко, переворачиваясь, чтобы лечь удобнее, задевает его пальцы своими.

Раньше у Кагами не было девушки, да и вообще каких-либо близких отношений, и сейчас даже такая мелочь заставляет его краснеть. Он отдергивает руку, будто в темноте почуял проползшую по ней змею.

— Думаю, Кисе был бы не против поменяться местами… Бывают люди, которым ты готов позволить запереть себя. Бывают люди, которые хотели бы быть заперты, жить только для одного человека, — будто не заметив этого, продолжает Куроко, глядя в потолок.

— Но не ты?

— Нет. Мне нравится мир. И пустыня мне нравится, даже если кожа моя трескается от обилия солнца. И я так давно не видел океана, что скучаю по нему, совсем как по живому человеку.

Голос Куроко тоже подобен тихому журчанию воды. Настолько, что у Кагами возникает странное желание наклониться и ловить губами его слова у самых губ Куроко, соприкасаясь с ними.

— Если бы Аомине не стал султаном, а продолжал свое путешествие, ты бы путешествовал вместе с ним?

Куроко поворачивается, глаза его светятся в темноте, будто отражая лунный свет, которого тут нет.

— До или после встречи с тобой? — всерьез спрашивает Куроко. Тогда Кагами не выдерживает — протягивает руку и касается его пальцев. Это прикосновение кажется ему то по-детски несерьезным, то слишком откровенным. Но Куроко руки не отдергивает, Кагами позволяет себе переплести свои пальцы с его. Куроко не меняется в лице, даже не смотрит на это, будто рука не его, и он не чувствует, что с ней происходит.

И вроде бы это неловкое касание – уже ответ на мучивший его вопрос, но Кагами останавливается на этом. Может, смущает, что он все еще мог не до конца понять и теперь показаться Куроко омерзительным, попытавшись просто придвинуться ближе. Или осознание того, что не так давно Куроко путешествовал с Аомине, а теперь с ним, фактически первым встречным. Да, скорее всего последнее. 

Кагами служил во дворце Аомине в течение почти двух лет. А на службу поступил вскоре после того, как тот стал султаном. Для двадцати пяти лет жизни Кагами срок казался немаленьким. Это означало, что два года Куроко мирился с ролью собственности султана, позором быть его наложницей.

— До того, как тебя закрыли в башне, — начинает Кагами. Пересиливая себя, он поворачивается, чтобы смотреть в лицо Куроко, и их переплетенные пальцы теперь кажутся ему цепью, а не интимным жестом, — Ты спал с Аомине?..

Лицо у Куроко нечитаемое, он может сказать теперь как да, так и нет, а может и вовсе послать к черту, но он смотрит в глаза Кагами достаточно долго, чтобы ему стало стыдно за свой вопрос.

Аомине предлагал ему любую девушку из гарема. Даже не тронутую еще им. Но вместо этого Кагами похитил у него парня, к тому же того, с кем Аомине, пожалуй, спал чаще, чем со всем остальным гаремом вместе взятым. Кагами пытается понять, делает ли это Куроко более грязным или менее красивым и желанным? Но Куроко — не его. Он может оборвать свою симпатию, остаться верным Аомине, и тогда будет еще больнее.

— Это желание? — спрашивает наконец Куроко, и глаза его, как кошачьи, сверкают в темноте. Кагами пытается понять, о чем именно спрашивает Куроко. Хочет ли Кагами потратить одно желание на то, чтобы узнать ответ на вопрос? Или хочет ли Кагами потратить его на то, чтобы переспать с ним тоже? Ему кажется, что теперь он будет выглядеть глупо, даже просто попытавшись сократить дистанцию между ними, не то что пожелав Куроко вслух сейчас, и Кагами отпускает, проворчав только:

— Я просто спросил.  
***

Кагами принимает это сначала за приближающуюся бурю, но вскоре осознает свою ошибку. Все намного хуже, и чутье его бьет тревогу: им навстречу движется не караван, а сброд. В пустыне некуда прятаться, да и Кагами не стал бы, сколько бы противников ему ни грозило. Он берется за ятаган, но тогда руку его останавливает Куроко.

— Мы можем отдать им деньги. Я смогу попросить у Кисе еще, но джинны не могут оживлять мертвых. Не нужно, их больше.

Кагами только смотрит, но глаза Куроко спокойные, невыразительные, он слезает с верблюда, поворачивается уже к Кисе, тот тоже спускается с готовностью, и накидка его и сама фигура огненного джинна меняются. Кагами не понимает, как огонь и вода вообще могут так ладить, понимать друг друга без слов.

— Кагами-кун, — просит Куроко. — Не делай ничего. Это мое желание. Я знаю, что ты не джинн, поэтому не буду просить ничего сверх твоих сил. Но хотя бы сейчас ничего не предпринимай.

Кагами понимает, что не сможет. Если они попытаются сделать что-то Куроко, хотя бы ударить, — вряд ли он исполнит это желание. Гордость не позволяет ему даже убрать руку с меча.

— Кагами-кун, — Куроко оборачивается, чтобы пристально, открыто посмотреть в глаза. — Ты в розыске более страшном, чем эти бандиты. Твоя голова стоит дорого. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, но давай сделаем так, чтобы они тебя не получили.

— Как насчет просто испепелить их? — сквозь сжатые зубы предлагает Кагами.

— Мы не можем вредить людям, — мягко отзывается Кисе. — Даже если того пожелает хозяин.

Кагами спускается с верблюда, чтобы быть ближе к Куроко, останавливается за его плечом. Сейчас хозяин не он, а этот маленький джинн, а Кагами — охранник, который лучше умрет сам, но не даст его в обиду. Но что будет после того, как он умрет? У этих людей будет лампа. И Куроко, который откажется делать больно другим людям, но сможет отдать им всю страну на расправу.

Пока всадники приближаются, Кагами думает о том, что собственные чувства делают его слабым. Будь Аомине с ним, Кагами бы просто умер за него в бою. Но оставлять одного Куроко он не может. И Кагами закрывает глаза, выдыхает, мысленно запирая себя настоящего в клетку, на цепь, а когда открывает глаза — перед ним уже не прямая фигура Куроко, а ссутулившийся старичок. Только шестым чувством Кагами понимает, что это — Куроко, и тут же ужасается тому, насколько успел привыкнуть к джинну, что не удивляется его смене личин. Возможно, Куроко мог бы превратиться и в девушку. И Кагами тут же отравляет эту сладкую мысль тем, что думает — наверняка же для Аомине превращался.

Их накрывает облаком пыли и, прикрывая рот и глаза, Кагами видит все же, как приземляется перед Куроко загорелый плечистый детина, ухмыляясь.

— Ты куда это, папаша? С кем это?

— Здравствуйте, добрые люди, — спокойно отзывается Куроко. — Я и мой единственный сын, — он указывает на Кагами за своим плечом, — продали все наше имущество и отправились в другой город, чтобы там начать новую жизнь.

— А баба? — скалится снова детина. Кагами определяет — командир не он, а тот, что сидит на коне за его спиной, во главе всей этой небольшой пустынной армии. Здесь они могут творить что вздумается, и зря Куроко верит, что сможет договориться: если их убьют и закопают трупы, то никто не сможет в городе рассказать о случившемся. Им не выгодно оставлять ограбленных в живых.

— Девушка — рабыня, которую мы собирались продать в городе. Сын привязался к ней и спорит со мной, не желая расставаться. Но, боюсь, если у сына будет настолько прекрасная рабыня, он никогда не женится.

Кисе, наверное, даже через черную ткань излучает какое-то притяжение, потому что сам главарь спускается с лошади, проходит мимо Куроко, мимо Кагами, прямиком к Кисе, открывает его лицо. Кагами не оборачивается, но видит, как меняется выражение глаз остальных разбойников, зависть появляется в них и какая-то надежда.

— Много ли денег выручил ты за свое имущество, старик? — подает голос главарь, поспешно отходя от Кисе, заглядывает в кувшин, в которых должна быть вода, но, когда его сдергивают, едва не уронив, кувшин звенит монетами. — Неплохо, похоже… И путешествуешь без охраны.

— У нас была охрана, но они попытались ограбить нас, — произносит Куроко. — О, богатство мое — проклятье мое. Не могли бы вы забрать его, добрые люди? Ничего не может быть дороже моего сына, оставьте мне его, и он заработает на мою старость и на новый дом. А деньги эти лишь несчастье нам принесли.

— Конечно, — соглашается тот, что еще стоит перед Куроко. — И верблюдов тоже заберем, ну к чему они тебе старому? Все равно сын тебя дотащит, вон какой, выносливее верблюда будет.

Банда гогочет, Кагами сжимает зубы крепче. Он обещал, ведь старик не нужен им, а Кисе и сам справится. Как-то же он сбегал от прежних хозяев, а теперь на нем и цепи-то нет.

— И рабыню тоже сами продадим, чтобы сын твой женился скорее, — вторит его мыслям главарь. У него улыбка не менее наглая, мелкие косички по всей голове и скобы сережек в каждом ухе. Кагами все равно, да и Кисе даже не нервничает, слишком спокоен для того, кто должен будет остаться один на один с целой бандой, пока Куроко и Кагами не уйдут достаточно далеко. Когда Кагами поворачивается уже проследить, чтобы никто не трогал Куроко, он чувствует невесомую, воровски забравшуюся ему за пазуху руку, успевает перехватить ее, но вместо раскаяния главарь, конечно, только улыбается, потому что со стороны его людей слышится опасный шелест доставаемого оружия.

— И это тоже — мое, — произносит главарь, извлекая из складок ткани и лампу. Этого Кагами отдать ему не может, делает движение, собираясь вывернуть руку так, чтобы тот отпустил, но вздрагивает от прохладного, невесомого прикосновения ко второй руке — Куроко мягко останавливает его.

— Пусть забирают, сынок. Пусть все забирают.

Глаза его спокойны, медленно закрываются и открываются снова, что может значить: «Спокойнее». Но Кагами уже не может довериться. Они отдадут им Кисе, который, конечно, этого не заслуживает и лучше бы так и оставался в кольце, чем быть проданным. А теперь и свою лампу Куроко просит им отдать, хотя достаточно будет ее потереть, чтобы джинн перешел под их власть.

— Молодец, папаша. И в сыне воспитай смирение, — смеется тот, что заговорил с ними первым. Кагами только смотрит перед собой и шумно дышит через нос, пока главарь возвращается в седло, пока их верблюдов привязывают к другим, пока кто-то забирает молчащего Кисе. Слушает веселые шутки разбойников, все еще запертый внутри себя в клетке. И замок к ней — прохладная рука Куроко, он следит за этими людьми внимательно, не двигаясь с места.

Затем этот песчаный ураган снова срывается в галоп. Кагами чувствует опасность и готовится отражать, схватившись за рукоять, но Куроко валит его с ног в песок, чтобы уберечь от удара саблей, оказывается сверху, стремясь закрыть своим телом, если кто-то попробует снова бить. Но топот стихает, и они остаются вдвоем в этой пыли. И хотя Кагами обещал не буянить, за свою слабость и беспомощность ему так стыдно, что не хочется смотреть в глаза Куроко. Его ятаган лежит рядом, в песке, выроненный при падении, и тело над ним прохладное, хотя вокруг и такая жара.

— Спасибо, — приподнимаясь, произносит Куроко. — Прости, что заставил тебя действовать против совести.

Он снова такой же, больше не старик, только пыльный весь, и Кагами не выдержав поднимает руку, чтобы стряхнуть песок с его волос.  
***

Очень долго нет Кисе, и Кагами как на иголках к тому же. С минуты на минуту ждет, что тот ублюдок призовет Куроко. Кагами знает, что делать — найти их логово и снова отобрать лампу. Он понимает, что никто не будет пытаться трахнуть Куроко, потому что тот все-таки парень, и все-таки не может не ревновать.

Им приходится идти пешком по рассыпающемуся под ногами песку, они оставляют за собой глубокие следы. Куроко все смотрит на солнце, прикрывая рот тканью. Не только потому, что ему жарко — Кагами знает, что на губах его снова сухие трещины от жажды. Она же мучает и самого Кагами, но он с желанием напиться желает и самого Куроко, прильнуть губами к его коже, будто это заменит ему воду.

— Кисе долго нет, — прикидывает Кагами. Куроко кивает, не оборачиваясь:

— Да, я тоже переживаю. Но он сообразительный, ловкий…

— И все же ты волнуешься за него, — кивает Кагами, тоже взглянув на солнце. У них нет палаток, ночью будет довольно холодно, но все же это должно принести облегчение Куроко. Тот старается держаться, оступаясь, тут же возвращает себе равновесие, но Кагами понимает, каких усилий ему это стоит.

— Лампа, — произносит Куроко и сглатывает. — Кисе не может вернуться, потому что лампа у них… Он наверняка захочет забрать ее.

Кагами стыдно, но он благодарен Кисе за это. Он рехнется от беспокойства, если лампа останется у того мудака с косичками.

— Как он нас найдет? — спрашивает Кагами, оглядывая цепочку следов за ними. Конечно, Кисе может пройти по этой дорожке, но до нее будет еще черт знает сколько километров, затоптанных копытами лошадей и верблюдов банды.

— Найдет, — кивает Куроко, показывает руку с кольцом. — Его сосуд у меня.

Кагами может только догадываться, насколько тяжело ему идти пешком через пустыню. Как они путешествовали с Аомине тогда? И все же, Кагами считает, что сейчас не время для неприятных разговоров о прошлом, переключается на мысли о том, какова вероятность, что их догонит уже вооруженный отряд с Аомине во главе. Но нет, вряд ли. Вокруг много городов, и Аомине придется рассылать людей по всем торговым путям, чтобы найти беглецов, а так как дворец его в столице — отрядов понадобится много.

К вечеру, когда солнце боком-боком, как застигнутый вор, начинает нырять за горизонт, Кагами успевает выдохнуть с облегчением, ожидая ночи как холодного душа после жаркого дня. И вовремя — солнце еще светит, когда Куроко, не оступившись и не споткнувшись, просто вдруг разом падает вперед, лицом в еще горячий песок. Когда Кагами переворачивает его на спину — не только с Куроко сыплется, он сам осыпается таким же белым песком и не дышит, губы его, плотно сомкнутые, похожи на губы древних статуй. «Джинны не умирают, — напоминает себе Кагами в то время, как Куроко продолжает смешиваться с песком под ногами. — Джинны не могут умереть. Так сказал Кисе. Стоит добавить воды, и все будет по-прежнему». У этого песчаного Куроко выпадает светлое запястье руки, оторвавшись от тела, и из рукава сыплется такая же мраморная крошка. Кагами с ужасом пытается собрать это крошево в ткань, но оно смешивается с желтым песком. Облизывая пересохшие губы, Кагами просит глухо, хрипло:

— Воды. Много-много воды. Сколько сможешь достать — оазис, лужу, ливень. Море осуши, но чтобы тут, в этом месте была вода! Это мое второе желание, Куроко!

***

Недолго поплутав, к ночи Кисе, наконец, находит среди пустыни оазис, чувствуя, что Куроко там. Оазис небольшой, с озерцом в центре и пяток пальм по его берегам. Кисе думает о том, что им повезло натолкнуться на такой посреди пустыни, но по мрачным лицам понимает, что здесь что-то не так. Приземляется тихо, осторожно, выглядывает из-за пальмы, а потом уже подкрадывается по воде, ее гладь шипит от соприкосновения со стопами его ног. Первым его замечает сидящий в воде Куроко, подскакивает, подняв вокруг себя брызги.

— Кисе-кун, — зовет он, и это даже можно считать радостью. — Ничего плохого ведь не случилось?

— У меня — нет, — подтверждает Кисе. — А у вас?

Кагами не смотрит на него, он сидит, опустив ноги в воду, глядя на звезды в отражении. Куроко тоже грустнеет, поворачивается к своему хозяину.

— Кагами-кун загадал второе желание… — произносит Куроко. На этих словах Кагами оживает, рывком поднимается, чтобы безразлично произнести:

— Ну загадал и загадал. Чего уж теперь. Это было тем, чего я искренне хотел.

— Между вами что-то произошло? — наивно спрашивает Кисе. Кожа на лице и руках шипит, как раскаленная сковорода, когда на нее попадают брызги воды, пущенной Кагами.

— Кагами-кун загадал оазис. Хотя знал, что я не умру, — признается Куроко.

— Он рассыпался, — Кагами будто бы оправдывается. Будто он виноват и истратил чужое желание, а не свое, и Кисе решает его успокоить:

— Вспомни, что загадал я. У тебя прекрасное желание, Кагами-чи. Ты хотел спасти Куроко-чи.

Как два сообщающихся сосуда, они меняются — воодушевляется Кагами и поникает Куроко.

— Кстати. Извините, что задержался. Пришлось дождаться, когда смогу добраться до вещи Куроко, — переводит тему Кисе, достав из-за пазухи лампу. — Вот, Куроко-чи. Твое… То есть нет. Кагами-чи?

Тот кивает, забирает ее себе, снова прячет в складки ткани.

— Тебе не пришлось делать ничего ужасного, чтобы получить ее? — стараясь не смотреть на него, интересуется при этом Кагами.

— Нет, что ты. Я слишком дорогой джинн, чтобы позволить себе увлечься каким-то бандитом. К тому же в сравнении с Аомине-чи они как-то… довольно скучны, — Кисе крутится на месте, на воде, а потом к ужасу Кагами погружается в нее до колен, но с ним, как воплощением огня, от воды не происходит ничего. — Я только наши вещи и верблюдов не стал забирать. Потому что с ними я дольше бы вас искал, да и этой банде было бы потом проще нас догнать.

— Ничего, — кивает Куроко. — Я снова желаю троих верблюдов и денег, чтобы хватило на несколько дней путешествия.

— Уверен, Куроко-чи? Это ведь будет твое третье желание.

Куроко оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Кагами, но снова повернувшись к Кисе кивает:

— Да, я абсолютно уверен, Кисе-кун. Мне больше нечего будет желать.  
***

Кагами спит в оазисе, на открытом воздухе, накрывшись своей же одеждой. Он просыпается, когда вокруг еще темно и холодно. Своим острым слухом различает шепот:

— … да, я все понимаю, Кисе-кун.

— А я думаю, что нет… Почему ты не пожелал, чтобы он любил тебя?

— Думаешь, это нужно?

«Обо мне? — понимает Кагами. — Или снова про Аомине?»

— Если честно, я уверен, что не нужно. Но тогда я не понимаю… Будь я на твоем месте…

— Ты завидуешь мне, Кисе-кун?

— Что, если да? Я ведь признаю это.

— Разве зависть — не человеческое чувство?

— За сотни лет с людьми мы стали как они. Разве любовь — не человечность?

— Я слышу вас, — решает подать голос Кагами, и на какое-то время становится тихо, потом чуть громче Куроко спрашивает:

— Мы мешали тебе спать? Прости.

— Просто решил дать знать, что слышу, — вздыхает Кагами, закутываясь плотнее. — Ну или там… Может, о некотором лучше спросить меня?

— Конечно! — оживляется Кисе, но судя по звуку получает тычок под ребра.

— Спи, Кагами-кун. Мы больше не будем шуметь.

***  
Портовые города отличаются от пустынных: здесь повсюду непривычный соленый запах моря. Создается впечатление, что сюда съехался весь мир, даже Кисе с его светлыми кожей и волосами тут смотрится если не как местный, то совсем не диковинкой.

— Ты совсем не загорелый, — замечает Кагами. Кисе смеется и поднимает указательный палец вверх:

— Желание же. Моя кожа всегда-всегда будет белоснежной.

Кажется, Куроко говорил о том, что между Кисе и Аомине тоже было что-то, не только тупиковая любовь Кисе. Кагами начинает понимать — Аомине вряд ли упустил бы возможность попробовать сам огонь в постели. Только почему Аомине с его темпераментом решил присвоить тихую воду, а не этот огонь? А впрочем, темперамент у них с Кагами был схожий, не удивительно, что они оба выбрали одного и того же джинна.

— Здесь находится крупный порт, — переключившись на Куроко, рассказывает Кагами. — Отсюда можно отправиться в любую страну. Там, где Аомине не будет главным. Там, где просто не будет Аомине.

— Любую? — оживляется Куроко. Это никак не отражается в его лице, но передается всей его позой, он становится парусником, готовым плыть, куда подует ветер.

— Не то чтобы… За нами еще может быть погоня. Поэтому месяц в этом городе мы ждать не будем. Что-нибудь на ближайшие дни отплытия, — и, глядя в сторону порта, над котором вьются белые птицы, Кагами с улыбкой прибавляет:

— Там будет много воды. Больше не будет пустынь.

Куроко больше не будет рассыпаться на части в его руках. Будто самое страшное в этой стране не Аомине с войском и государственной поддержкой, а именно эта жара, выжженные до песка равнины.

— Мне все равно, куда, — кивает Куроко. — И как опасно. Кисе-кун? Что скажешь?  
Кисе только разводит руками, дескать, да куда я от вас денусь, но улыбка его снова наигранная, не искренняя, и Кагами становится его немного жаль. Стало бы больше, если бы Кисе не любил именно Аомине.  
***

Здешние чайные — не подушки на полу и ковры, а немного непривычные террасы и столики. Закрывать здесь лицо кажется странным, потому что морской воздух влажный, от него не нужно прятаться, и на Кагами смотрят с любопытством, но принимают за наемника. Мало ли, какие причуды, в конце концов, в этом городе намешано несколько национальностей.

— Через два дня корабль сюда, — показывает на карте довольный собой Кисе. — Через три — сюда, на север и на запад один.

— И что там? — спрашивает Кагами, которому эти картинки ничего не говорят.

— Понятия не имею, — тяжко вздыхает Кисе, сознавшись. — Теоретически — какие-то новые страны. У тебя еще четыре желания, считая меня и Куроко, так что ты где угодно не пропадешь.

— Ну… А вдруг там тоже, драконы всякие… Прочие демоны, — нехотя предполагает Кагами, принимая некоторые обозначения на карте за опасные места, кишащие чудовищами, и Кисе смеется на это:

— Кагами-чи, мир огромен, и везде живут люди. Просто немного другие — цветом волос, кожи, говорящие на другом языке, но в целом все те же люди. И если они живут через океан от тебя, это не значит, что они могут извергать пламя или пьют уксус вместо вина.

— Правда? — спрашивает Куроко, и по голосу его непонятно, искренне он удивляется или это сарказм, и Кисе выбирает для себя первое, снова смеется.

— А джинны? — прикидывает серьезно Кагами. — Есть ведь другие?

— Ну да, — соглашается Кисе. — Очень много разных джиннов. Джинн ветра, металла, птичий джинн.

— Есть вероятность, что Аомине достанет одного из них? — предполагает Кагами. Куроко сразу отрицательно качает головой, Кисе задумывается, хмурится.

— Один джинн — уже хорошо. Огромная удача, что Аомине-куну удалось найти двоих. Потому что мы были оставлены в одной сокровищнице. Но нас там и было только двое, — рассуждает Куроко.

— Сокровищнице? — переспрашивает Кагами, и своим чутьем охранника осознает, как притихли разговоры вокруг, сделав их центром внимания. — Ладно, проехали…  
***

Вылазка Аомине похожа на небольшой военный поход. Его шатер посреди лагеря. Прежде, чем ему о чем-то докладывают, он успевает сам заметить непривычный шум где-то на границе лагеря. По сути весь отряд — как большой муравейник, а этот шум похож на появление в нем жука. С севера ведут пленного. Хотя веревок на нем нет, и он наверняка считает себя свободным, Аомине по своим людям видит, что у этого человека дорога только одна — к ногам его, султана, и если гость попытается повернуть, его заставят пройти уже силой и связанным. Парень ершистый и на колени не становится, хотя и знает, кто перед ним, тогда один из охранников подсекает его и тот падает в пыль перед султаном. Слышен дружный гогот. Аомине видит, какого сорта человека к нему принесло, потому не одергивает, не собирается с ним церемониться, только ухмыляется.

— Если ты желаешь записаться в мою армию, то… — начинает Аомине с наигранным великодушием, но парень, нервным движением человека, привыкшего унижать, а теперь лежащего в пыли у ног правителя, стряхивает с лица песок, садится удобнее, как на подушках. Такие никогда не будут служить.

— Слышал, ты кое-кого ищешь, — начинает гость. Красное солнце заката отражается в серьгах.

— Да, — подтверждает Аомине, чутьем понимая, что этот не врет.

— Ты сбился с курса.

Притихает стража. Они сейчас все вокруг — как один, пытаются распознать фальшь, чтобы угодить, обличить вруна. И Аомине тоже, желая убедиться, наклоняется ниже, перехватывает одну из мелких косичек пленника и, больно дернув за нее, вызвав злой оскал, командует ему:

— А доказать сможешь?

Тот, все еще глядя диким, непокорным зверем, вытаскивает из-за пазухи золотой браслет. По дернувшейся скуле видно, что хочет как-то выказать себя: швырнуть в лицо Аомине или в песок куда-нибудь в пустыне, чтобы вся эта толпа процеживала его в поисках побрякушки, но пересиливает себя, кладет доказательство на смуглую ладонь султана.

Золотой браслет. Все свои побрякушки, как и дорогую одежду, Тецу оставил ему. Никаких украшений на нем не оставалось, зато у Кисе всегда были свои, золотые. И этот браслет принадлежал ему, Аомине помнил его еще по той темной сокровищнице. Когда он нищим мальчишкой в поисках приключений спустился глубоко в грот и наткнулся на золото, уже почти мертвый от усталости и жажды. Тецу из сокровищницы, бывшей их тюрьмой, тогда не взял ничего, а Кисе забрал несколько украшений, как дорвавшаяся девчонка. Но пусть, именно их звон подсказал позже Аомине, как именно он украсит главное свое сокровище, добытое в том приключении.

— Уже неплохо, — хвалит Аомине, и его пленник поднимается, выпрямившись, стоит расхлябанно, упираясь на одну ногу. — Кто еще с ним был?

— С ним? Это бабы браслет. А с ней, да, был довольно интересный паренек. Только дело в другом, и я не думаю, что ты захотел бы говорить об этом при всех. В стране много слухов, как никому не известный мальчишка смог стать султаном. Мы… выручили недавно два кувшина золотом и рабыню. Я таких раньше никогда не видел, а я много повидал. Но вот незадача — не успели мы как следует отпраздновать, как рабыня сбежала из клетки, оставив замок не тронутым, а вместо золота в кувшинах оказалась вода.

— Злой дух видно подшутил над вами, — Аомине возвращает ему браслет. — Пройдись по стране, примеряй этот браслет каждой рабыне, а той, кому он подойдет, и придется терпеть тебя всю жизнь.

— Ты издеваешься?! — срывается пленный, но в порыве злости приблизиться ему не дают, да Аомине и сам достает саблю, приставляет к горлу того, заставив заткнуться.

— Я терпел твое неуважение, думая, что история стоит моего внимания. Всему есть предел.

— Я знаю, куда они идут. Только я могу рассказать тебе, в какой части огромной пустыни их встретил.

— Не сможешь, если я тебе язык вырежу, — пожав плечами, замечает Аомине. На щеках его пленника вспухают и опадают желваки. Кажется, что, поверив угрозе, он сильнее сжал зубы, чтобы сохранить язык, но после недолгой внутренней борьбы, он опускает голову, а затем и сам падает в песок на колени.

— Я могу служить вам, — уже глуше произносит он. — Я вел себя недостойно, а теперь осознал это. Позвольте искупить свою вину.

— Перед кем? Мальчишкой, непонятно как ставшем султаном?

— Нет. Перед величайшим султаном за всю историю.

Аомине кажется, что пленный наклонил голову только для того, чтобы он, султан, не видел, какой ненавистью горят его глаза. Аомине ненавидит его так же сильно, за то, что тот видел Тецу. Чертов Кагами вытащил его джинна из башни, и теперь он встречает на пути подобных типов. Что, если бы с ними не было Кисе, если бы нельзя было отвлечь?

А еще, похоже, этот ушлепок, от которо Кисе сбежал, теперь хотел его себе в награду. Но Кисе тоже был собственностью Аомине, его джинном. И его тоже выкрал Кагами. Пока Кисе был просто блестевшим на руке кольцом, Аомине и не задумывался о нем, носил просто как красивую вещицу. Но вряд ли Кисе заставляли бежать, скорее всего, и он тоже предал Аомине. Хотя Аомине был уверен, что Кисе — бесконечно предан ему в своей любви, а оказалось, что ошибся, и любовь джинна ничего не стоит, когда у кольца новый владелец.


	4. Chapter 4

Кагами снова успевает только на середину разговора сидящих в тени дома джиннов.

— Не понимаю, — вздыхает Кисе. — Ведешь себя так, будто он не смертен. У обычных людей не так много времени, Куроко-чи.

— Кагами-кун говорил, что ты что-то сказал ему в пустыне, пока я был в лампе, — вспоминает Куроко, и Кагами садится рядом, чтобы не подслушивать. Тут прохладнее, чем в пустыне, да и дожди наверняка чаще. Этот город немного похож на столицу, но там у них не было бы столько времени ждать караван.

— О, Кагами-чи. Не хочешь снова взять один номер на двоих с Куроко?

— Зачем? — невозмутимо спрашивает Кагами, но ловит направленный на него взгляд Куроко, который, приняв это за отказ, отворачивается. Будто в нем две кнопки — красная и синяя, и когда Кагами нажимает правильную — Куроко продолжает смотреть, но не подсказывает, а когда не верную — Куроко это расстраивает. Кисе прав, им нужно поговорить. Глупо все понимать и при этом делать вид, что ничего не происходит, только потому, что Куроко принадлежал Аомине. — Если Куроко хочет, то можем взять одну комнату.

— Куроко-чи хочет! — отвечает за него радостный Кисе.

— Не решай за меня, — тут же всерьез обижается второй джинн. — Спасибо, Кагами-кун. Думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Так?

— Наедине, — кивает Кисе. С каждой фразой он радуется все больше. Сидя между Кагами и Куроко, он будто пропускает через себя их мысли, купается в эмоциях. Будто те нитки, что сшивают Кагами и Куроко приплетают к ним и Кисе, лишенного ответной любви. Как если бы в этих лучах можно было ощутить физическое тепло и забыть о своей проблеме.

Кагами вдруг кажется все таким мелочным. Он представляет себе Куроко, которому он не интересен. Рядовой охранник и досадное недоразумение. Куроко довольного своим заточением. Явственно представляет его сидящим, как рабыня, у ног Аомине, спокойно откусывающим от персика. Представляет того Куроко, который спрятался бы, приди Кагами в его комнату.

Кисе и в самом деле волшебник. Не только потому, что он может превратить весь песок в пустыне в золото, он сделал теперь другое волшебство — своим примером и присутствием разрешил сомнения Кагами. И все же, когда он думал о несчастье Кисе, все казалось простым, переключался на Куроко — и снова нервничал, робел. Если бы Кисе был влюблен в Кагами, все было бы понятнее: у него все на лице написано. С Куроко сложнее, даже почти убежденный в своих подозрениях, Кагами все равно думал, что понял что-то не так.  
***

Ночью с моря пришел холодный ветер. Кагами пришлось закрыть ставни, к тому же портовый город гудел голосами пьяных, не желал ложиться спать, разговаривал на десятках разнообразных наречий, но, пожалуй, все о том же, казавшемся сейчас похабным.

Куроко снова светится внутренним светом, с ним не нужно зажигать ламп в комнате. Он сидит на краю кровати, как гость, который вот-вот уйдет спать на пол или в комнату Кисе, и Кагами остается у закрытых ставень, боясь спугнуть его.

— Три вопроса, — спокойно начинает Кагами. Куроко кивает, приготовившись отвечать.

— Ты спал с Аомине до того, как он тебя запер?

Куроко, кажется, разочарован. Наверняка он ждал чего-то более близкого им двоим, а не прошлого, но он отвечает, негромко, как провинившийся ученик:

— Нет, — и тут же выходит из роли послушного джинна, спрашивает сам:

— Это имеет значение? Это было два года назад. Разве ты не должен был спросить другое?

— Что? — кивает Кагами, складывает руки на груди.

— Любил ли я его, — подсказывает Куроко, но сам молчит, не отвечает. Кагами начинает злиться, он не мастак вести подобные разговоры.

— А это имеет значение?

— Не больше, чем вопрос о том, спали ли мы… Мы так ни к чему не придем, — решает за него Куроко. — Садись. Я хотел объяснить тебе, а дальше… как захочешь. У тебя еще есть одно желание, Кагами-кун.

— И два у тебя, — кивает Кагами, проходит к кровати, но не садится, стоит напротив.

— Тогда вторым и будет просьба выслушать меня. Хорошо?

Кагами кивает, все еще смотрит сверху вниз, но Куроко это вроде и не доставляет неудобств. Выдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, хотя Кагами и не заметил, чтобы он нервничал, Куроко начинает:

— Возможно, я был увлечен Аомине-куном. Я чувствовал к нему некоторую симпатию. Скорее всего, я спровоцировал его сам… Кисе-кун шутил, что я ревную Аомине-куна к нему, потому что они… ночевали вместе. И Аомине, кажется, обратил на меня внимание. Я понимаю, что это было не то, что люди называют ревностью. Я просто хотел, чтобы Аомине-кун продолжал общаться со мной, и не оставлял одного.

— Это разве не любовь? — вклинивается Кагами, и Куроко поднимает руку, напомнив:

— Желание, — он хмурится так, будто Кагами нарушил какую-то их, джиннов, заповедь. И все же, Куроко возражает:

— Раньше этого не было со мной, и я принимал это за любовь. Возможно… Просто думал, что у меня эмоций меньше, чем у людей, поэтому я ощущаю это так. А потом… Потом во дворце появился ты.

Сердце Кагами отчего-то падает, он сглатывает, будто это вернет его на место, но тщетно — умирающей рыбой оно плещется где-то в ногах. Кагами появился во дворце два года назад. И все же он молчит, не перебивает. Кагами ожидал совсем не такого разговора.

— В начале я не замечал тебя. Во дворце было столько людей, я наблюдал за тем, как они живут, я пытался понять, что такое люди. Почему я не такой, ведь не только же потому, что кожа светится и волосы другого цвета… А потом мне понравилось следить за тобой… Наверное, это неприятно слышать, но… Я наблюдал. Просто смотрел, как ты засыпаешь, как просыпаешься и выходишь к воде. Как общаешься с людьми… Как просишь Аомине никогда больше не заставлять тебя смотреть на пытки, на казни… Кагами-кун, ты удивительный. Возможно, я видел не так много, но больше во дворце и садах не было такого человека. Такого сильного там, где нужно быть сильным, и в то же время слабого, где слабость — прекрасна… Я тоже не мог смотреть на казни. Я не понимаю, зачем людей надо убивать, если однажды они умрут все равно.

Кагами рад, что должен молчать. Он выдал бы сейчас свое волнение, если бы пришлось говорить, а так он стоит спокойный и собранный, и слушает, что говорит ему Куроко, который, оказывается, знает его уже три года.

— Вскоре я понял, что смотрю только за тобой и… Что Аомине-кун отвлекает меня от этого. Я даже злился на него за то, что он приходит, и на это время я должен расстаться с тобой. Как если бы мы были знакомы, и ты прятался в моей комнате… Но ты ничего не знал обо мне. Я никогда в жизни еще не чувствовал себя таким слабым — дальше своей темницы я выйти не мог, а ты жил там, во внешнем мире… Я хотел показаться тебе. И я ждал, когда ты окажешься достаточно близко.

Куроко снова кажется ему не всемогущим джинном, а наивным мальчишкой, который впервые в жизни так искренне говорит о своих чувствах, и смотрит так подкупающе-открыто. И Кагами хочется обнять его, прижать к себе, будто Куроко плачет, и его надо успокоить этим физическим контактом.

— У меня остался вопрос, — сглотнув, спокойно произносит Кагами, встречает прямой взгляд голубых глаз, выдерживает его, продолжает:

— Только правду, Куроко. Ты заколдовал меня?

На улице кто-то затягивает веселую песню на чужом языке, на высоких нотах слова подхватывают, нестройно подпевают. Зря Кагами закрыл ставни, в комнате слишком жарко. Кажется, от этой жары Куроко снова рассыплется песком и больше не соберется, потому что так хорошо быть не может, должен быть подвох.

— Нет, — одновременно сморгнув, отвечает Куроко. — Я не хотел так. Это все равно, что я бы и тебя запер в башне. Но… Я не думал, что получится так. Мечтал, что ты будешь приходить иногда, что мы сможем разговаривать… Я не понимал, что это вообще что-то плохое, за что тебя могут казнить, я еще слишком мало знал о людях.

Куроко был прав — все, что было раньше, не имело значения. Какая разница, спал ли он с Аомине до того, как его заперли? Ведь все это время он смотрел за Кагами, а тот даже не знал о его существовании. Какая разница, было его чувство к Аомине любовью или привязанностью того, кто не знает, что, если друг нашел пару — его нужно отпустить.

— Кисе-кун и мне тоже кое-что говорил… Он нас не понимает. Он видит, что ты относишься ко мне с симпатией… Кисе-кун думает, что у меня есть шанс, и что я не должен его упускать. И я понимаю, что в чем-то он прав, но… Я слишком плохо знаю людей, чтобы быть уверенным. Кагами-кун, скажи, я ведь нравлюсь тебе? Ты ведь пошел со мной, предав хозяина, не ради богатства? Ты истратил второе желание на то, чтобы спасти меня. И первое тоже потратил на меня. Ты ведь тоже любишь меня?

Больше не слышно пьяных песен на улицах, мир как отрезало от них. Кагами наконец садится рядом, на кровать, Куроко наблюдает за ним с той же детской надеждой в сияющих глазах.

— Я не знал, — выдыхает Кагами. — Я не думал, что все так… серьезно.

— Тебе неприятно? — тут же спрашивает Куроко. Кагами касается его так, будто это он — огонь, и Куроко рассыплется от прикосновения. Сначала — кончиками пальцев к щеке, потом всей ладонью, а Куроко продолжает смотреть во все глаза, накрывает его руку своей.

— Ты хоть осознаешь, насколько прекрасен? — спрашивает Кагами, трогает его губы подушечкой большого пальца, ведет руку на затылок, зарывшись в короткие волосы Куроко. Тот ждет терпеливо, руки перед собой, сминает покрывало кровати. — Как тебе вообще можно отказывать?

— Кисе-кун тоже красивый. Гораздо красивее меня, но… — Куроко непроизвольно подается вперед, замечает это, снова возвращается назад. — Не мучай меня, пожалуйста.

Тогда для Кагами настает время осуществить все желания, не дававшие ему покоя. Он обхватывает запястье Куроко, подносит ко рту и сначала прикладывается к светлой коже губами, пробует языком и уже потом прибавляет зубы, оставив алый след. Куроко все еще ждет, не шелохнувшись, не пытается ни прильнуть, ни сбежать или отдернуть руку. Да, возможно, Кисе — тоже красивый, но Кагами выбирает Куроко.

Куроко сметает, он падает на постель, раскинув руки, продолжает наблюдать.

— Что? — спрашивает Кагами, упершись рукой возле его головы. — Ты все еще ждешь, чтобы я сказал вслух?

— Да, — кивает Куроко. — Потому что иначе ты не сможешь сказать, что я тебя недопонял. Или что ты сделал что-то из жалости.

Тогда Кагами ломается — отодвигается к краю кровати, прикладывает ко рту ладонь, на которой еще остается прохлада кожи Куроко. Тот поднимается на колени, ползет следом, обеспокоенно окликнув.

— Я… короче… — начинает Кагами, поворачивается, чтобы смотреть прямо на Куроко, но обнаруживает того близко-близко, в паре сантиметров от своего лица, замирает, уже спокойнее закончив:

— Согласен.

— На что? — Куроко чуть склоняет голову на бок. У Кагами сердце колотится, как дикое, и Куроко так близко, неужели не слышит, не чувствует? Кагами снова перехватывает его запястье, уже с отметиной зубов, прикладывает к сердцу и открыто, не смущаясь, отвечает:

— На все согласен. Идти с тобой куда скажешь, согласен. Терпеть выходки бандитов, не обнажая меча. Хозяина своего и друга предать согласен. Скажешь за тебя сдохнуть — и на это буду согласен.

Куроко молчит секунду-другую, а в третью опадает, растекается, прильнув к Кагами и свалив его на кровать. И все равно получается, что он с левого бока, и рука все еще над сердцем.

— Я счастлив, — выдыхает Куроко, и Кагами чувствует, как двигается его тело на выдохе. А потом осознает, что рядом с его сердцем бьется и сердце Куроко, рвано и неровно, но так же быстро. Куроко правда сомневался в нем. От этой мысли Кагами накрывает его плечи рукой, прибавляет:

— Я не буду запирать тебя в башне третьим желанием.

Вместе с дыханием и сердцебиением Куроко, к Кагами приходит осознание, что в мире нет тишины. Звуки подавляются, ночь наполнена шепотом и скрипом, а значит, снаружи не шумят потому, что он не должен этого слышать.

Кагами так и вскакивает, все еще прижимая к себе Куроко, тянет его к окну.

— Кольцо у тебя? — быстро шепчет Кагами, прислушиваясь к улице. Шорохи — из здания, из коридоров и комнат. Куроко только кивает, понимая, что происходит что-то важное.

— Я могу опустить нас плавно, — негромко отвечает он, осторожно распахивает ставни. Улицы пусты. Кагами второй раз в жизни осознает себя летящим — его и Куроко поднимает над полом, но вместо того, чтобы приземлиться на песок улицы, их переносит на крышу соседнего дома.  
***

Лежащий на кровати Кисе ждет каких угодно звуков из соседней комнаты, но не грохота ломающейся мебели. Прислушиваясь, он думает о том, что, наверное, Кагами сказал что-то не то, раз Куроко сломал кровать. Кисе настолько беспечен, что на звук открывшейся в свою комнату двери поднимается не спеша, с интересом, ожидая захватывающей истории, но в комнату входит Аомине.

Кисе замирает в той же позе разбуженного среди ночи. Как если бы Аомине был монстром, который не заметит его, пока он не шевелится. Но Аомине садится на кровать, подцепляет указательный и средним пальцами подбородок Кисе и, улыбаясь самой самоуверенной улыбой, произносит:

— Ты не стал бы сбегать, Кисе. Я знаю. Они заставили тебя. Куроко, так?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Аомине-чи. В кольце было слишком скучно, а мне нужны собеседники и простор, вот я и выбрался, — врет Кисе. — А что с Куроко?

— Ну да. Заставил. Потому что знал, что это случится.

— Что — это? — любопытство пересиливает в Кисе, и улыбка Аомине становится еще шире, прежде чем он произносит:

— Мое третье желание, Кисе. Верни сюда Куроко и Кагами. Как далеко бы они ни сбежали или перенеслись.

— Нет.

Кисе даже не отказывает, он просит, болезненно изогнув брови.

— Я твой хозяин. Возвращай.

Кажется, что не меняется ничего, но Кисе, глядя теперь куда-то за спину Аомине, глухо произносит:

— Мне очень жаль, Куроко-чи.

— Ты был обязан, Кисе-кун, — отзывается тот, сидя на каменном полу комнаты после неудачного приземления. Кагами удержался на ногах, но за их спинами — только стена.

— С возвращением, — кивает Аомине, обернувшись.  
***

Сундук настолько тяжелый, что в комнату его вносят четверо охранников, с грохотом опускают на пол. Следом в пустую залу, главную в башне, входит Аомине, жестом отправляет стражей вон, те выходят, прикрыв дверь. Какое-то время султан прислушивается к их удаляющимся шагам, затем, сам себе не веря, запирает на замок дверь. Балкон заделан кирпичной кладкой, криво и некрасиво. Аомине приказал это сделать сразу после побега.

Только проверив все, Аомине наконец отпирает сундук, скрипит противно ржавыми петлями крышка. Внутри — черная ткань, веревки, но сам сундук пуст. Вздохнув тяжело, Аомине ловит одну из веревок, как змею, откидывает на оставшиеся тут подушки — и на них приземляется уже Куроко, издав приглушенный всхлип. Очень быстро он берет себя в руки и, уже не отвлекаясь на боль, смотрит в глаза Аомине.

— Ну как тебе снаружи, Тецу? Хорошие там люди? Этот кретин вытащил тебя из дворца и еще собирался куда-то с тобой плыть. Куда? К дикарям на другой континент?

— Это я его попросил. Помочь мне сбежать, — произносит Куроко, глядя все так же упрямо, в глаза.

— Хм. Знаешь, что-то такое я за тобой подозревал. Это потому, что я сказал, что мне с тобой становится скучно? Подумаешь, не в настроении был, а ты вместо того, чтобы подумать и что-то изменить, чему-то подучиться, просто решил бежать.

— Я давно хотел сбежать. И… Надо было сказать, тогда ты не стал бы…

— Чего не стал бы?! Отпустил бы тебя? Сказал — ну конечно, Тецу. Ты ж джинн, иди на все четыре стороны, пусть любой урод загадает тебе еще желания. Пусть пожелает занять мое место!

— Кагами-кун бы не загадал… — начинает Куроко, упрямо стискивает зубы и отворачивается, когда одним рывком Аомине оказывается перед ним, вплотную к нему, встав на одно колено перед джинном.

— Твой новый хозяин, да, Тецу? Что же он уже успел загадать?

— Свободу для меня… и воду для меня, — тщательно взвешивая слова, признается Куроко. — И деньги на путешествие.

— А Кисе?

— Кисе не его джинн. Я загадывал ему желания.

— И как ты думаешь, что теперь будет с Кагами?

Следя за словами, Куроко выдает себя жестом — вскидывает в ужасе голову, пытается встать, но Аомине валит его обратно в подушки, прижимает к ним за светлое плечо.

— Кого ты обманываешь? Меня? Хозяину своему врешь?!

— Ты мне не хозяин!

— Конечно! Теперь Кагами хозяин! Только ему башку отрубят завтра. А держать тебя здесь у меня больше нет возможности, ты же сбежишь, как только появится шанс. Только если Кагами не будет, куда побежишь?

— Аомине-кун, — Куроко осторожно, мягко касается его руки на своем плече, почти нежно, а когда Аомине отпускает, приподнимается, чтобы обнять его за плечи. — Прости, Аомине-кун. Пожалуйста, не убивай Кагами-куна. Я останусь здесь. Так же буду ждать тебя каждый вечер, без приказа, если ты сохранишь ему жизнь. Ты прав, это я виноват. Я уговорил его помочь мне. Я им увлекся.

— Херни не неси, — цедит Аомине, снова спихивает Куроко в подушки. — Ты его уговорил?! Я не просто его хозяин, я и друг его! А он захотел то, что всегда было моим. И вместо того, чтобы сказать мне об этом, просто выкрал! А ты! Какого черта ты мне такой нужен?! Остающийся тут только потому, что я не убил Кагами! Я думал…

Куроко говорил ему, что тут скучно, что ему хочется в прошлое, когда они путешествовали, и, вспомнив об этом, Аомине скрипит зубами с досады. Очень многое он пропускал мимо ушей, не хотел слышать или придавать этому значение.

— Я поднял страну с колен. Почти искоренил голод. Не без вашей помощи, но… Но я был хорошим правителем. И мне тоже хотелось бы путешествовать, но тут я нужнее. Но ведь и ты сбежал не только из-за этого… Если бы ты правда… Если бы я был нужен тебе, ты подождал бы каких-то там семьдесят, в лучшем случае, лет, пока я не сдохну, чтобы дальше путешествовать. Но ты не хотел терять это время. Тебе нужен был Кагами. Только вот он семидесяти лет не проживет.  
***

По сравнению с нынешней камерой, прошлая была комфортнее, потому что там оставались свободны руки и ноги, было тихо и почти никто не заглядывал. В этой же Кагами скован, двое охранников истуканами стоят у дверей, третий прогуливается мимо камеры. К этому всему еще и стоны, крики, запах крови, мочи и паленого мяса. Кагами кажется, что он оказался заложником в аду. Нет, это репетиция ада, а завтра, после казни, его ждет настоящий, уже за то, что он предал Аомине.

Обратно в столицу его везли, как мешок с тряпками, специально или по случайности разбили голову, но кровь теперь засохла, только залила лицо от виска до уха слева. Кагами ждал пыток, но их не было. Он понимает, что живет до утра, но точно не может сказать, сколько сейчас времени.

Стихают крики, стражники у решетки кланяются кому-то и уходят по коридору дальше, в темноту, и шаги останавливаются у решетки, но это не охранник, и, поднимая голову, Кагами уже знает, кого увидит перед собой. И сталкивается со взглядом Аомине, сверху вниз. Кагами тоже глаза не отводит, продолжает смотреть упрямо. Странно, оставаясь в одиночестве, можно обвинять себя, думать, что заслужил, но увидев перед собой Аомине, — злиться на него. На то, что он убивает Кагами прежде всего как соперника, к которому сбежал Куроко, а не предателя. Глядя ему в глаза, Кагами воспринимает его уже как врага, от которого не смог спасти Куроко, и взгляд его не менее яростный, чем взгляд самого Аомине. Тот молчит, ожидая от Кагами чего-то, вряд ли извинений, и, так и не получив ни слова, разворачивается и уходит. На его место снова возвращаются стража, и Кагами от этого посещения становится даже спокойнее.

Все снова меняется, когда слышится негромкое, произнесенное знакомым голосом:

— Кагами-кун.

Он так дергается от неожиданности, что охрана подозрительно оборачивается, но этот голос слышал только он. Куроко нигде нет, но ему не показалось, это был его голос. К тому же чешется нестерпимо правое ухо, до которого не дотянуться скованными руками.

— Я тут, — снова раздается в том же ухе, и Кагами понимает, почему никто больше не слышит и не видит Куроко — джинн, размером с жука, сидит у его уха. — Когда Аомине-кун уходил, я стал песчинкой на его одежде. Он пришел сюда, к тебе, и я спрятался за прутьями, а потом добрался сюда. Кагами-кун, у тебя остается одно желание.

Он кивает осторожно, чтобы не смахнуть джинна.

— Если будет выбор, то лучше уходи без меня. Он не сможет меня убить. А я буду счастлив, уже зная, что с тобой все в порядке. Не волнуйся за меня. Беги один. Кольцо с Кисе, правда, я не смог достать, значит, из твоей встречи с джиннами ничего хорошего не получилось.

— Я предал своего господина, — в голос произносит Кагами. В этот раз охрана и не шевелится, решив, что он говорит сам с собой. — Да… Понимаешь, в нашем мире так. Это кодекс. Ты не должен предавать человека, которому поклялся служить. И я… Я должен эту вину искупить.

— Значит, ты останешься? — уже громче спрашивает Куроко, ему все равно если и слышат, то воспринимают как жужжание мухи. Кагами кивает осторожно, чтобы не уронить его. Здесь по-прежнему темно, коптит светильник около охраны, слышатся болезненные стоны, воняет. И все же Куроко с ним, и окружающее сразу начинает восприниматься по-другому: внимание Кагами приковано к светлому джинну.

— Тогда я тоже побуду с тобой… До конца, — раздается в ухе, и оно снова чешется — так воспринимаются сейчас прикосновения Куроко, Кагами ежится, но удерживается от того, чтобы почесать мочку уха плечом.  
***

Казнь не то чтобы публичная — все произойдет во внутренних стенах дворца. Здесь расстелен ковер, не самый красивый, конечно. Такой, чтобы не жаль было выбросить потом. А вокруг, как последнее унижение, вся охрана, согнанная посмотреть на смерть своего бывшего начальника. Кагами знает всех этих людей, кого-то лучше, кого-то только по имени, но он был их руководителем, они верили ему, и стыд жжет ему внутренности, заставляет желать сквозь землю провалиться. И все же — Кагами еще чувствует прохладное прикосновение к мочке уха, где остается Куроко. Иногда можно весь мир предать ради одного человека. Или джинна, в случае с Куроко. На возвышении тут — только сам Аомине, скучающий, как может показаться, на деле и сам раздавленный, разочарованный. Он смотрит на Кагами из тени своего шатра, слишком пристально для того, кто находится здесь только для порядка. А Кагами хорошо знаком даже со своим палачом — парнем выше даже него самого, неповоротливым Мурасакибарой. Знаком настолько, что для себя отмечает: «Если ему приказано пытать, то агония продлится до заката. Но убивает он сразу, с одного удара».

— Только давай обойдемся без прощальных речей, — тянет лениво Мурасакибара, когда к нему подводят Кагами. Сабля в его руках еще не значит быструю смерть. — Сегодня жарко, я даже приговор зачитывать не буду. Все и так знают, за что ты тут.

— Как насчет последнего желания? — усмехнувшись, спрашивает поставленный на колени Кагами. Мурасакибара только цыкает раздраженно, но Кагами видит, как вскакивает и осматривается Аомине, в поисках джинна, как бросается к подушкам, в которых, возможно, лежит лампа Куроко. И в то же время слышит негромкий звон у уха, как от разбившейся о камни капле. Джинн прислушивается, Мурасакибара отводит в сторону острую, тяжелую саблю, тянется перехватить в кулак волосы Кагами, пока тот загадывает негромко, так, что услышит только Куроко, ну и, может быть, палач, если ему с высоты своего роста вообще что-то слышно:

— Чтобы Аомине любил Кисе.

Мир останавливается, чтобы тут же снова сорваться вниз, став подобием той самой водной капли. Падает в подушки Аомине, рассыпается на осколки сабля Мурасакбары, а в следующее мгновение Кагами обнаруживает себя висящим в воздухе высоко над дворцом, настолько, что тот видится ему теперь, как игрушечный. А сам город — небольшим выростом среди пустыни.

— Не обязательно было ждать до последнего, чтобы загадать это, — произносит держащий его за руку Куроко. — Ты мог загадать это еще в камере.

— Тогда я этого еще не придумал, — смеется Кагами, глядя только на него, не вниз. — К тому же… неплохо получилось. Скажут, что меня спас сам демон пустыни. Может, это вернет мне немного уважения.

***  
Кагами всю ночь боится отпустить Куроко, прижимая к себе, и в то же время не может позволить себе что-то больше объятий или поцелуя в макушку. Ему кажется, что вот-вот джинн исчезнет, призванный тем, у кого лампа, но Куроко дремлет у него под боком и никуда не пропадает.

В этот раз они заночевали в брошенной глиняной хижине посреди пустыни. Погони тоже не было, да и зачем, если с лампой на руках Аомине мог просто позвать джинна обратно?

Еще Кагами боялся остаться без воды, но рядом с хижиной оказался пересохший колодец, и Куроко только что-то шепнул ему, а на утро он снова наполняется водой. Кагами даже путешествовать уже не хочется, лишь бы остаться еще ненадолго тут, как на необитаемом острове — одним посреди пустыни. А Куроко почему-то грустит с приходом ночи, но неизменно прижимается в ответ. Будто тоже с минуты на минуту ждет, что его отзовут силой лампы. Но тайна его подавленного настроения открывается в третью ночь в их маленьком пристанище.

— Кагами-куну я не нравлюсь? — спрашивает Куроко, замерев на пороге. Солнце садится, с джинна капает прохладная колодезная вода. Кагами, залюбовавшись стекающими по белой коже каплями, опоминается:

— Почему?

— Разве те, кто друг другу нравятся, просто спят в обнимку ночью?

— Я… просто… — Кагами запинается, пытаясь подобрать слово, которое оправдало бы его поведение. — Этикет!.. Понимаешь. Мы ведь… Не так давно, и вот я… Жду.

— Чего? — не понимает Куроко. Жесткая кровать тут тоже сделана его магией — это лучше, чем спать на камнях.

— Когда ты будешь готов.

Куроко осмысливает эту информацию, приходит к неожиданному выводу:

— Мне раздеться?

Кагами хочет спросить с почти искренней наивностью: «Зачем?» или попросить не делать этого, ведь и он не железный, но вместо этого он, взяв себя в руки, соглашается:

— Давай.

Куроко все еще не доволен, это видно по поспешности движений, по сваленной на пол одежде. Но даже за этим Кагами наблюдает с жадностью, готовый к черту послать и Аомине с лампой, и «этикет». Даже если он появится в покоях султана, кончающий в его джинна, — сейчас Кагами это не волнует.

Но раздетый Куроко не идет на кровать, стоит напротив, хмурясь, тогда Кагами зовет:

— Иди ко мне.

— Зачем? — будто мстит, упрямится джинн, но что-то в Кагами, отвечающее за стеснительность или здравый смысл, уже отключилось, и он, пожав плечами, как бы говоря: «Сам напросился», отвечает, показывая руками:

— Чтобы я мог тебя коснуться. Погладить, — его руки показывают, как гладят что-то круглое, потом сжимают. Куроко смотрит уже не так обиженно, делает шаг вперед, но это лишь поощрение продолжать. — Посадить к себе на колени. Вылизать твои запястья и лопатки. Шею и живот. Оставить следы зубов на светлых бедрах, развести колени и… Попался!

Кагами хватает Куроко до того, как тот сам доберется до кровати, слишком маленькие у него шаги, и слишком огромной вдруг кажется эта хижина. Схватив, валит на кровать и, придавив одной рукой, другой неловко стаскивает одежду с себя. Настолько неловко, что пытавшийся выбраться из-под него Куроко вместо этого начинает помогать, но без спешки, плавными движениями. Кагами останавливается, чуть приподнявшись, и, когда оказывается голым в ворохе тряпок, Куроко, глядя на него снизу вверх, напоминает:

— Ты хотел погладить. И оставить следы зубов…

— В другой раз, — хрипло отзывается Кагами, просунув руки под колени Куроко, подняв и разведя их. И вроде нет ни огорченного взгляда, ни обиды, но Кагами останавливается: так нельзя. Куроко может быть разочарован отсутствием прелюдии, а хочется сделать все хорошо. Но он с готовностью подается к Кагами, прижимает разведенные колени по бокам к горячим ягодицам. Куроко от воды прохладный. Да и сам он — вода. Вспомнив об этом, Кагами наклоняется и, прикусив кожу между шеей и плечом, пьет Куроко, как пил бы воду, втягивает в себя, оставляя след. Куроко, дернувшись было от неожиданности или боли, останавливается, снова с той же доверчивостью касается коленями горячей кожи Кагами.

Кагами столько всего хочется, что он не знает, с чего начать и что выбрать. Взять Куроко, как сейчас, сильнее разведя ноги? Посадить к себе на колени? Или перевернуть на живот и заставить прогнуться. Но спрашивать, как хочет сам Куроко, кажется ему сейчас глупостью и признаком неуверенности. «Извини, — хочет сказать Кагами. — Мы чуть позже сделаем это долго и чувственно. А сейчас я взорвусь, если не сделаю это побыстрее». Но получается у него только невнятное рычание, и, снова прикусив кожу на шее, он разводит ноги Куроко шире. Толкнувшись, упирается в ягодицы, потом в ложбинку между ними и глубже. Куроко снова напрягается, но до этого он так часто за эту ночь весь деревенел, а потом снова расслаблялся, что Кагами не обращает внимания, удерживая его под ягодицы толкается дальше, глубже.

— Подожди-подожди, Кага… — Куроко не заканчивает, шипит, выгнувшись, задышав сильнее и чаще, но глубже Кагами не погружается, потому что и незачем. Семя стекает по его члену, по ложбинке ягодиц Куроко.

— Мы сейчас продолжим, — смущенно обещает Кагами, пытается отстраниться, но Куроко перехватывает его руку, тянет к себе, подсказывает:

— Пальцы. Сначала пальцы. Я не смогу принять тебя сразу…

И Кагами кивает, приподнимается, чтобы не давить на Куроко всем своим весом. Проводит сначала гладящим движением, подбирая со светлой кожи свою сперму, и влажные от нее пальцы вводит в Куроко. Это было бы смущающим, если бы не снова поднявшийся в готовности член.

— Я готов, — предупреждает Кагами уже уверенней. Куроко, дышащий так глубоко, что при каждом вдохе выделяются ключицы, кожу на которых тянет прикусить. Он послушно перекидывает ногу через ногу Кагами, с готовностью раскрываясь, держась за одеяло у своих светлых боков.

Протиснуться все равно сложно, и с каждым движением внутрь, по чуть-чуть, Куроко сжимается. Приподнявшись, губами он находит бусинку соска Кагами, пробует прикусить, в ответ получает нетерпеливое движение, более резкое, чем предыдущие.

— Почему так узко? — Кагами обращается будто и не к Куроко, а к постели.

— Я хотел для тебя быть девственником, — успевает выпалить Куроко между толчками. И едва не падает с кровати от силы следующего.

***

Акаши, новый начальник охраны, докладывает об аресте двоих путников, которые желали встретиться с султаном. Единственное, что спрашивает Аомине, как они выглядели. Выслушав описание, ухмыляется: пять лет прошло, и вот они, наконец, явились. Он распоряжается тайно проводить их в отдельную башню. Акаши настолько удивляется, что позволяет себе уточнить, правильно ли понял приказ.

Первым их встречает Кисе. Он обнимает низкого Куроко, и тот недовольно просит, чтобы его отпустили.

— Ни за что! — радостно отвечает Кисе. Он поднимает Куроко над полом и кружится с ним по комнате.

Кагами снимает накидку с лица — выглядит все таким же серьезным, как и раньше. На звуки нетороплиых шагов он нервно оборачивается. За пять лет он совершенно забыл неспешную поступь Аомине.

И только взглянув друг на друга после стольких лет, они осознают: в отличие от них самих джинны не стареют.

— Явился, — с усмешкой комментирует Аомине, шлепнувшись на подушки. — Ну? Где тебя пять лет носило?

Замирает Куроко, все еще стиснутый в руках Кисе, замирает и сам Кисе, затаив дыхание. Кагами оборачивается полностью, встает во весь рост.

— Где только ни был. Мир огромен настолько, что всей жизни не хватит увидеть его весь.

Куроко все еще напряжен, следит за реакцией Аомине. Тот поднимается, приближается в несколько шагов, заносит руку, но только чтобы хлопнуть Кагами по плечу. Кагами покачнулся, но на ногах устоял.

— Аомине-кун, ты не сердишься? — прямо спрашивает Куроко. Высвободившись из объятий Кисе, он становится рядом с Кагами.

— Сложно сказать, — признается Аомине. — По началу думал — верну и башку оторву своими руками, потом…

— Я его отвлек! — перебивает Кисе, и Аомине вместо того, чтобы одернуть, просто кивает:

— Да. Отвлек.

— Я не хотел спасения только для себя, — произносит Кагами, как будто нужно это уточнять. — Я хотел счастья всем. Я знаю, что такое, когда… Я понимал, что ты испытывал, когда я украл у тебя Куроко. Но Куроко тоже любил не тебя, и потому я решил дать тебе того, кто всегда о тебе мечтал.

— Мудак, — со вздохом констатирует Аомине. — Я думал, вас уже давно убили, а Куроко продали.

— Мы были в странах, где нет рабства, — вступает в разговор джинн. — К тому же… Я не такой уж и слабый.

— Ну да, конечно, — скептически соглашается Аомине и проходит вглубь комнаты. Он обходит Куроко по дуге, останавливается рядом с Кисе и привычным жестом прижимает его к себе. — Но вы тут не ради воспоминаний. Вы же забыли кое-что, когда убегали?

Куроко и Кагами кивают почти одновременно, переглядываются, и Кагами выходит чуть вперед.

— Спасибо, что не стал звать Куроко обратно, для меня это важно. Мы пришли забрать ее не потому, что я тебе не доверяю.

— Нет, Кагами, лампа останется у меня. Если я за пять лет не позвал Куроко, то и потом не позову. А у тебя ее отняли тогда на третий что ли день путешествия… Всегда приятнее идти налегке. Даже завидую немного… Хотя… — Аомине поворачивается. Кисе улыбается в ответ, наблюдая за его движениями, — не сильно завидую. Тебе что-то еще нужно? Деньги, припасы? Не потому, что ты был моим охранником, а по старой дружбе.

— Нет, — отказывается Кагами. — У меня все, что нужно.

Возможно, он сам того не замечает, как кивает на стоящего за его спиной Куроко.

***

Когда они уходят, Аомине долго лежит с закрытыми глазами, пристроив голову на коленях Кисе. Непривычно молчаливый Кисе сидит не шелохнувшись, перебирает его короткие темные волосы, словно боится разбудить.

— Кагами-чи не говорил тогда, «люби только Кисе», — напоминает джинн. Аомине открывает глаза, смотрит на него так же, не поворачиваясь, изучающе.

— Ну да, — отвечает Аомине, вздохнув так тяжело, будто его в одиночку заставляют подняться и идти перетаскивать глыбы на постройку пирамид. — И не загадал занять мое место. И не загадал оказаться подальше отсюда с лампой. И огненный дождь на мой дворец не загадал.

— Но и ты не приказывал его пытать, — улыбается Кисе, наклонившись ниже.

— Ну да… Мы взаимно ненавидели друг друга и взаимно не желали друг другу зла.

— Почему?

— Возможно, потому что Куроко его выбрал.

— Ясно, — с улыбкой кивает Кисе, — Ты не хотел делать Куроко больно… Все-таки ты лучший, Аомине-чи.

— Лучше Кагами?

— Ну, я ведь тут с тобой, а не с ними в путешествии, — смеется Кисе. — И я совсем не против оставаться здесь, в башне. Если ты будешь со мной, то меня все устраивает.


End file.
